Placebo
by LastUchihaAlive
Summary: With Sasuke returning, and Naruto leaving, Hinata is caught in a whirlwind of feelings. Will she fall in love with the raven-haired avenger? Or will she succumb to the depression eating at her following Naruto's absence? Or this time, will it be Sasuke who is the light in Hinata's darkness? Rating may change to M.
1. Chapter 1 - The Raven

**Placebo – The Raven**

"Open up your arms, let me slip inside." His chilling voice brought a cold feeling about in her chest. "Dive in," he murmured, "drown in me."

"No, why are you here?"

"Hinata Hyuuga, my princess," he cooed, reached out pale fingers. They grazed her jaw and she screamed, thrashing furiously.

"Hinata, wake up! Hinata, wake up!"

Her eyes refused to open, the fear about what she'd wake up to find becoming greater then her dream. "Go away, I don't want you here!"

Neji shook her hard until she looked up. Hinata heaved a sigh of relief when she saw her cousin. The man stroked her tear stained cheek, awkwardly, barely understanding how to comfort her, and his expression was downcast. "What are you seeing that is so frightening, Hinata-sama?"

She cringed at the honorific. "It's nothing, Nii-san. Please go, I want you to get some rest before tomorrow."

Neji shook his head. "Let me get you a cup of tea."

Hinata wanted to reflect on her dream but with Neji she was unable to. Faking a yawn, she nestled back into bed. "It's inappropriate for you to be in here at such late hours."

Her cousin stood tall, his full six foot three, and nodded. He believed her tiredness. "The clan could hear your screaming and asked me to come in here. I'll be leaving now."

Hinata didn't reply. He left the room silently, and she tossed to the side quickly. Gulping down fresh air, she ignored the tears stinging her eyes. It was the second week of her nightmares. The scary, often sinful, nightmares about him, the only living member of his clan. The infamous Sasuke Uchiha. Sweat drenched her lilac nightgown as she recalled her current dream. _Hinata, come kiss me. You have the lips of an angel, you taste sweeter than honey. _The feeling of his fingers on her made her gag. He was a killer, he was a cold-hearted murderer and he would never change.

Hinata couldn't fathom why the focus of her dreams was _him_. They had never talked much. As a child, she saw him often when watching Naruto, and she knew she related to him. When people discussed him during her adolescence, she felt a slight connection. His innocence was taken away, much as hers had. Her mother and uncle died, and she was prepped like a prized hog for her days as an heiress. She strived for perfection, and it was so out of reach from her. Sasuke had almost been perfect, but he lacked compassion, empathy, any _feeling_. The more Hinata thought about Sasuke, and herself, they grew farther from perfection and closer together. It made her ill.

Walking toward the window, the beautiful heiress stared at the moon.

Sasuke breathed in slowly, deeply filling his lungs with chilled air. His legs were crossed, and his hands rested gently upon his knees. Sasuke was mediating.

Had his old team seen this, they might have scoffed in amazement. Sasuke had grown to be snappy, impulsive, and killed more often than not. But it started eating away at his conscious. _Yes, _Sasuke was still a man to be feared. He had killed his sensei not ten minutes ago. It was too stressful on the raven's mind and therefore, he was sitting in a cold cell meditating. Orichimaru was dead and gone but Sasuke didn't have a chance.

His plan was to go back to the LeafVillage and make a woman his wife. He wanted to bring back his clan, and train them to be strong and against the Leaf's people and culture. If he was unable to bear children or meet a woman strong enough for him, he would kill himself.

Death was not something the Uchiha feared. His goals, all of his missions, were nearly accomplished. While inhaling, he scratched his chin. Black hairs tickled his fingers. Sakura would not suffice, simply because she would see through his plan. He also couldn't easily see himself having relations with her. Ino was out of the question, same as any civilian woman. He wanted a strong willed konoichi, and as any man admittedly wanted, he wanted a beautiful woman. If she cooked and held a good conversation with him, they were added bonuses.

Another breath escaped his pale pink lips. He was changing too much. Secretly he wanted a home to go to, a woman to kiss him, and normalcy. His hair was growing too long, his body was scarred with war wounds and tattoos. He pondered, for only a moment, about what his life would have been like if he stayed in Konoha and been normal. The thought angered him and his chest constricted. Calmly, he gained control of himself and focused.

The screaming and commotion was easily blocked away. Without the legendary Sannin, everything was chaos. Kabuto was in hysterical tears and the prisoners and patients were running wild, pillaging, stealing, and destroying everything Sasuke had called 'home' since he was a child.

His eyes fluttered open and he stood. He left the room, stepping calmly into the corridor. Pyromaniacs ran passed him, along with rapists and murderers. "Stop!" Sasuke shouted with his Sharingan flaring. "If you all don't leave now," he didn't have to finish the threat before people fearfully fled. Even the tallest, strongest man knew of Sasuke's reputation.

He grunted with satisfaction. Without checking for Kabuto or anyone else, Sasuke lit the place on fire without a shred of regret.

Author's Note

This is not beta'd, but I am doing my best to spot any errors right away.

Reviews will definitely make me update faster, but I will post regularly. Sasuke and Hinata's relationship will not come quickly, mostly because I hate OOC characters. Sasuke will not see Hinata and wonder why he's having loving thoughts and suddenly feeling.

This story is heavily inspired by another like it, but I promise as much originality as possible.

R&R, please and thank you!


	2. Chapter 2 - And the Crow

**Placebo - And the Crow**

Author's Note-

I'm so mad. I had this all typed up and perfect, until I tried editing a small piece. The whole story was messed up and breaks were every where. I am rewriting this and it _will _be rushed, so I apologize for any choppiness. Also, there is a bit of NaruHina in this chapter but bear with me, please. Reviews help!

Naruto does not belong to me, or else there would be SasuHina.

Hinata sat down by the tree and shook nervously. They officially made her the Hyuuga clan leader. And she wasn't even close to prepared. They had all stared up at her with their pale, all-seeing eyes. They expect her to be like Hiashi, and rule with an iron fist. Hinata was nothing like Hiashi though! Letting out an unsteady breath, she whispered, "Mother, give me the strength it takes to run this stubborn clan."

There was a rustling amongst the trees and her head shot up. "Hinata, is that you?"

Hinata stood. It was a familiar, loud voice.

"Hinata!" Naruto ran forward and hugged her, lifting her up, and twirling her. "I just got back from my mission!"

Hinata giggled as all of her fears washed away. "I have missed you, Naruto."

He set her on the ground and held her arms-length away. "I love you."

She smiled and nodded. "You know I feel the same way."

Naruto glanced down and his normal, joyful façade broke, and was replaced with upset eyes. "Hinata, you are my life."

"Naruto, what is wrong?" She touched his cheek, stroking it gently. Their lips crashed together and she couldn't enjoy the smoothness of his. Tears were pouring from his eyes as he pulled her right against his body. Her cheeks and neck flushed but she brought her hands up to defend herself. Breaking the kiss, she gasped out, "Naruto, tell me! I'm scared."

Naruto blinked and she admired the shiny tears on his golden eyelashes. "I want to be with you always, Hina." He nestled his face into her collar bone and pulled her into his hot chest. "Let's go out tonight."

She nodded and stroked his hair. Something was wrong, she knew he didn't want to go out, but she wouldn't ruin the illusion. Cooing him gently, she kissed any exposed skin. "I'll be here forever."

After a few moments of complete silence passed, Naruto lifted his head. A grin was plastered on his face and he kissed Hinata once more. "I want ramen, is that okay?"

Hinata grabbed his hand and they darted off for Ichiraku.

"Old Man," Naruto shouted when they sat, "I want two hefty bowls of ramen with everything!"

The Old Man nodded. "And what about for Hinata?"

"I'll be having one of his bowls." Hinata giggled and scooted closer to Naruto.

Tsunade sipped the sake and signed another paper, sighing. "Shizune, I hate when villages ask to be our allies but then our ninja have problems between borders, it's illogical."

Shizune nodded sadly. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama. Perhaps another sip of sake would help," she replied sarcastically.

The eldest woman shot daggers at the younger assistant. "Take this stack," she said, heaving up at least a hundred papers, "and have it ready by tonight. You may be dismissed to your office."

Shizune bitterly stood and grumbled, but complied. As soon as she opened the door, an ANBU guard ran in.

"Tsunade-sama, we have him in custody! The Uchiha!" His face was concealed with a panda mask. His breath smelled like barbecue.

"What? When did he get in the village?"

"Not five minutes ago, he willingly gave himself up."

"This is really him? It isn't a fake or a clone meant to mess with us?"

The Panda shook his head fast. "No, it's the real Sasuke."

Tsunade looked around. Downing another cup of sake, she sat on her desk. "Where is he right now?"

"He's with Ibiki in interrogation. We are waiting from further orders from you."

"Good. Get as much information as you can from him. Afterward, send me a report and have him wait in a jail cell. When I give you instruction to, someone bring me the Uchiha."

"Yes, I will tell the squad." He bowed lowly and exited.

The Hokage felt a great uneasiness in her stomach. Would she accept him or send him away? She bloody well couldn't lock him up, Naruto would be bitter forever. Sitting, and leaning back, she took a long, smooth drink of sake. Sakura would be angry considering she was so in love with him. The whole Rookie Nine would hate her for releasing him- assuming she even does that. Was he an evil man? Did he grow out of his twelve-year-old bitterness? Tsunade pondered everything she could.

An hour later, she was given a short note from the Panda. _"Sasuke Uchiha has admitted to killing his eldest brother, Orochimaru, and also the S-ranked ninja, Madara Uchiha. He has perfected meditation so he is very in control of his feelings. Sasuke Uchiha is cooperative."_

"That's all?" Tsunade snapped to herself. "He is playing tricks on someone, dammit!" Her fist collided with the wooden table and snapped. "And it sure as hell isn't funny."

The Panda glanced into the room. "Would you like to see him?"

"Yes, bring that snot-nosed little brat to me _now._"

He gulped and nodded. He's seen a lot, but Tsunade would always be the most frightening thing in his life.

Tsunade counted the seconds until she heard footsteps in the hall. They brought anxiety to her and they fell in step with her heart beat.

"Hello, Hokage-sama." Sasuke Uchiha bowed lowly.

Naruto's hands fumbled against Hinata's hips, looking for the hem of her shirt. "Hina, my one and only love." Their lips connected again.

Hinata was worried but went along with it. His simple kisses brought butterflies to her stomach.

His hand slid under her shirt and she gasped. "Naruto, not that…"

Naruto's eyes found hers. "I understand."

They continued kissing and Hinata found herself lying on her back. Naruto's bed was comfortable, and she couldn't help but melt. His lips moved to her neck and his hands found her wrists, pinning them above her head. The pillow felt warm under her head and she smiled in happiness. She felt a tear fall against her collar, and Hinata suddenly frowned. Looking down, Hinata watched as Naruto held back tears but failed. "Naruto…"

Naruto shook his head and got closer to her face. She smelled him; he was almost floral with a dash of spices. He kissed her mouth with rushed movements, almost desperate to feel her, get a piece of every part of her. His hips pushed against hers and he moaned. Hinata shivered and pushed her fingers into his hair, allowing her to be caught up in the passion.

The moon shone in the room. Naruto panted softly, nuzzling himself into Hinata's chest. "Hinata, I love you."

Hinata shook her head. "I love you too. You know that." She incredulously laughed.

They were hugging, snuggled under the bed sheets. A mock display of lovers. "I could never be enough for you… You are a princess."

Hinata groaned angrily, flipping over to him and saying, "Naruto, I hate it when people say that." The tailed beast smirked and kissed her again, licking his canines afterward.

It was quiet for a while. He had laid his head on her shoulder. "You are very cute when you're mad," he admitted softly. She rolled her eyes and rubbed his back. Breathing slowly, she watched his hair move with each exhale. "Hina, I need to tell you something."

"Okay." Hinata watched as he sat on his knees above her. "I checked in with Tsunade before I saw you. You see, some medic nin at Suna gave me a check up…it didn't look good so I saw Granny."

Nodding, the ebony hair girl waited for more.

"I have something in my lungs and heart," he whispered gravely. His sun-kissed hand covered his chest. "It's slowly killing me."

Hinata didn't know what to saw. He was being defeated. Her warrior was being defeated. Tears welled up in her eyes, and her lips quivered. "The fox, it is supposed to supply you with healing chakra!"

"The chakra- _no one's chakra- _can heal it. Tsunade said…"

She shot up. Gripping his shoulders, Hinata shouted, "What! What did she say?"

"I have another month."

"Uchiha, what are you trying to take from my village?"

"Itachi loved this village. And this is my home. I belong in this village," Sasuke debated calmly. To add to the effect, he looked longingly out the window. "Naruto was my brother, too, and I abandoned him."

Tsunade squinted. "It seems you have grown a conscience, Uchiha."

"Please, call me Sasuke," the raven looked into her honey eyes and smiled.

"Sasuke…" the name rolled off her tongue like poison. The Hokage looked him up and down slowly, drinking in the sight of his new body. He wasn't twelve anymore, he was a husky nineteen year old with dark, silken hair past his shoulders and a smile worth dying for. The raven's chin was covered in hair Tsunade deemed appealing, his muscles were visible though his shirt, and yet he was thin and had a graceful air about him. "I don't trust you. You are an evil man."

The words stung him. His pride wouldn't let it show. "I did not expect you to."

If she sent him to jail, Naruto would never see him again. And Tsunade's heart broke at the thought. However, the Uchiha was a potential danger to the village and the people she had sworn to protect. Sakura was hardly over the man, her lingering crush was bothersome to her fiancée, Lee. But Naruto needed to see him. Sasuke was simply the missing piece to a puzzle that was never finished, the Rookie Nine finally able to get glued together and hung on the wall. Staring into his steely onyx eyes, she saw something she had never seen or heard was in the man- _pain._

Did he need this home? Was this something he was faking? Tsunade stepped closer, searching his face. Sasuke instantly shielded his face with an emotionless expression. It did not reach his cool eyes; she saw it all. "I want to grant you permission to stay in this village." Backing away, she sat at the chair near her broken desk. "You must stay on house arrest for at least a year- depending on your behavior- under the watchful eye of one of my most trustful men. Since it is still late, I would like you to sleep in a cell until tomorrow."

Sasuke nodded and felt an ANBU member grab his elbow lightly. It was a woman, even though her hair was not visible, he smelled flowers on her. They turned and headed for the door.

"Oh, and Sasuke?"

"Yes, Hokage-sama?"

"Welcome back," she said calmly.

Hinata turned away from Naruto, the blanket tightly wound around her. "Sasuke…_no…_"

_"But Hinata, I am so close to you. I will have you."_

Hinata moaned and tried to push the man away, but the dream took control of her subconscious mind. She saw red everywhere, and the naked Uchiha's back. "Go away," she firmly said.

He smirked and turned toward her. _"Hina-chan, I'm back!"_

A/N

The flower scented girl is Ino. Anyway, I do apologize again for the hurriedness of this chapter but I actually really like it. I love Naruto but in this fiction, there will be character death (already with Hiashi), but the characters will be mourned. Also, I'm not a Sakura fan, but I am strongly against bashing. Hinata and Sasuke will meet in the next chapter.

Reviews encourage me to update! If you have constructive critiques, that's fine for me.

R&R!


	3. Chapter 3 - The Lion Fell for the Lamb

**Placebo – The Lion Fell for the Lamb**

"_Hinata," _the silk voice moaned, "_Hinata, look at me!"_

She tossed in the big bed. "No…"

_"I will have you soon." _The dream Uchiha blew her a kiss and vanished.

The fifth week with her sexual Sasuke dreams. The crow-like woman moved Naruto's arm from her waist and sat up. Shivers still tickled her spine, sweat covered her slim body, and a light blush covered her face. She felt guilt as she turned and saw her sleeping lover.

Remembrance washed over her as she thought of his words. Hinata was left with a single month with him.

Reaching out, she let her fingers skim his back. Nothing was more pure then the love she felt him.

"Hina?" He gurgled out.

"Yes, Naruto?"

"I am so sorry."

Searching his eyes, she realized what he meant. He never thought he was good enough for the Hyuuga heiress, but if he wasn't, who was? None of that mattered because he was amazing and she could never ask for more. "I don't want that. Let us just… Let's be together for as long as possible."

Naruto sat up and nodded, reaching out. She buried herself in his chest.

They stayed like that for a long while before Hinata decided they needed to dress and head out for the day. Naruto agreed, and after a large breakfast, they strolled to Lee and Sakura's apartment. The villagers were chipper that day.

Banging on the door, Naruto shouted, "Oi! Lee, open up!"

Ino was the one who answered. "Hinata and Naruto, come in!"

Hinata looked puzzled but they followed the blonde inside nevertheless. "Hello, Lee," she said softly. "Good morning, Sakura," she smiled and bowed.

They all exchanged greetings after seating themselves. "I have news," Ino boasted loudly. "He is back."

Naruto and Sakura's faces turned serious. "Who?" The pinkette demanded.

"Sasuke Uchiha, he is being held in a cell at the HokageTower," her smile never fell. "I bet he's here to restore his clan! And guess who's single!"

Hinata looked at Lee, because the two of them felt misplaced. Lee's hand fell from his girlfriend's shoulder. Hinata bit her lip in sadness when Sakura ignored it. "Please, excuse me," Lee whispered, hardly audibly.

"See you later, Lee-kun." Hinata quickly said.

It went unheard.

"Is he back?" Naruto snapped.

Ino nodded hurriedly. "It's a secret though, because I was in my ANBU uniform when I saw him."

Sakura was filled with despair. Would he love her again? Was there going to be a relationship? No, she thought, she is engaged to Lee.

There was a loud knock at the door and Sakura huffed loudly. Hinata volunteered to get it, leaving the three alone.

"Hello?"

Neji nodded. "The Hokage requests you, Hinata."

"Why?" she asked shyly. "I need to be home soon…"

Her cousin shook his head. "I have taken care of your Lead duties, and Hanabi and I will be for a while. You have quite a long-winded mission."

Hinata smiled and gently hugged him. "I best get going, you know how Tsunade can be."

Neji nodded stiffly, recovering from the hug.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o

Sasuke sat down in the red chair. The Hokage was sitting in front of him, glaring at the growing stack of papers. Instead of speaking, he closed his eyes and meditated. She seemed pretty busy. Being a good-for-nothing Hokage must be a lot of work- no wonder the Uzumaki was set on becoming one.

His mind wandered to the blond-haired idiot. Naruto tried capturing Sasuke more then once, and he even attempted killing the raven purely out of anger. Sasuke had hoped to kill Naruto once, because he was jealous. Naruto had what Sasuke couldn't get- love, family, _power_. Sasuke did not know how to feel toward his ex-teammate. His hatred could not go away so fast.

The wind blew in the calm, cocoa colored room. Tsunade got a newer, steel desk to work with and had hung up a few pictures. Sasuke wondered if Tsunade had ever found the person worth dying for, or someone she was jealous towards. He opened his mouth to ask but shut it, thinking better.

"Spit it out," Tsunade commanded.

"Have you," he paused, uncharacteristically unsure of how to continue. "Hokage-sama, were you ever been infatuated with someone?"

The woman looked up, biting her plump lip. "What do you mean?"

Sasuke sat up straight. "Ever wanted a clan to call your own?" His dark eyes became brooding as he envisioned his own young. All dark haired, stoic little men running around and calling him Father. Sasuke clenched his jaw.

"Why do you ask, Uchiha?"

The young man was honest, trying to regain her trust. "I want to have children." Well, he was _trying_ to be honest. Children were obviously ideal for his plan of rebuilding a clan, but being a father was asinine to him.

Nodding slowly, Tsunade proceeded. "Yes, I had planned on having a kid once, but the man I love, he passed away." Her chin was firm as her eyes wandered from his gaze. "I think of Naruto as a son. He fights with me constantly and probably doesn't respect me, but I learn from him."

Sasuke stayed quiet, allowing himself to listen.

"I have so much respect for the boy. He doesn't have a family to call his own, but he has honor, like a clan member. Naruto fights for what he knows is right, he deserves to be Hokage more then I do, but," her voice cracked. Sasuke watched a tear gather in her eyes and fall, cascading down her cheek. Shaking her head, she whispered, "I know he can't be. But if only he had the time."

He was unsure of himself, not knowing how to proceed. Staying quiet sounded like his best option. Their silence was comfortable anyway, Sasuke was not going to have a pointless conversation for no reason.

"You will be assigned to the Hyuuga clan to baby-sit you," she said, returning to her strict voice. "Hinata should be coming to get you."

He nodded slowly. The raven was unable to put a face to the prestigious name.

"I sense her chakra. Please stand up, Uchiha."

Sasuke obliged, straightening his thin purple shirt. It fell limply over his lanky body.

The door slowly opened, followed by a woman saying, "Hokage-sama, it's nice seeing you again."

"And it is a pleasure to see you again, congratulations on becoming the clan's leader. Come in."

Sasuke didn't have to turn to know what her face looked like.

Hinata's jaw fell, seeing the man in the flesh- it was the man from her dreams _literally_. Her mind was racing; Sasuke was handsome. She felt butterflies tumble around in her stomach as she watched him, almost in slow motion, as he turned to face her. Their eyes met. "Hyuuga-san, hello."

Hinata stuttered out a shy hello back. The girl could only see the man grabbing her and kissing her wildly, calling her Hinata instead of Hyuuga-san. "Tsunade, what is it you request?" Seeing the Uchiha brought fear upon her.

The Hokage sat down and skimmed Hinata's eyes. "I know that you must be busy with the Hyuuga but you and your clan are the only ones I trust to watch over him. He is the master at escaping and evading our watchful eyes. So, I figured I'd get the Legendary All-Seeing Eyes to take care of him. You will be assigned to this mission for at least one year." She handed over a scroll to Hinata, who took it, slightly angry.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Hinata turning away fast, attempting to leave before Tsunade had anything else to say.

"Hinata, take the Uchiha with you."

Breathing in slowly, she smiled at Sasuke. "Will he be staying in the compound?"

Sasuke was annoyed from being ignored.

"I don't care, as long as he is on the Hyuuga grounds."

"Alright, Uchiha-san, let's go."

Sasuke remembered the girl- Naruto's stalker. Perhaps she had grown past that. They jumped from rooftop to rooftop, and he couldn't help but stare at the woman. Hinata was stronger and had this air of confidence surrounding her, making him wonder how she did it. The jumped higher, he watching as her inky locks twisted in the wind, and her slim muscles flexed with every movement. Her eyes were set ahead of her as she chose not to show the convicted man any attention. Somehow, Sasuke saw this as a challenge.

Speeding up, Sasuke darted faster toward the compound. Hinata glanced at him and uncharacteristically glared, gaining her footing and attempting to outrun him.

If Hinata passed him, Sasuke would truly see improvement in her.

Hinata panted slightly, passing him by seconds as the Hyuuga Compound got closer and closer. She didn't know why but she _had_ to beat him. Sending a burst of chakra to her legs and feet, she hurtled toward the large home.

"Hn," Sasuke uttered. He had been defeated. In a race, but defeated nonetheless. Slowly treading forward, he stood closely behind the girl. Lilac and clean clothes wafted through his nose and he smirked at her pleasant scent.

"There is a small, small home behind the compound. It is hidden amongst the garden, but plainly visible to the Hyuuga." Hinata's voice was extremely gentle, which surprised Sasuke. "I'll be staying there with you often."

He nodded. "Where is it?"

She motioned him forward with her hand. They both walked for a while before Hinata stopped in a garden filled with sweet-smelling purple flowers and light green grass. She pointed a slender finger toward a small, shabby home, made up of eight equal sides and a small front door. Sasuke already knew he had to duck to get inside. "It's small, Uchiha-san, most Hyuuga don't get," she glanced up at him, "that tall."

He nodded, "Uchiha men do." Sasuke began to walk forward, not waiting for Hinata to allow him to tell him what to do. His fingers touched the door, and admiring the cool feel, he pushed it open.

The aroma of sweets evaded his senses and he openly sneered. "Hn, Hyuuga, go inside."

Hinata frowned. "Is there something wrong?"

"It smells."

"It smells like cake."

"Cake is disgusting."

Hinata leaned in close. "You smell disgusting!"

Something about her childishness make Sasuke smirk. It was refreshing. "I smell better than that."

Shaking her head and blushing in anger, Hinata stomped (lady-like) into the home. Sasuke followed suit.

"This is the living room," she instructed as the entered the first room. There was a single red couch and two cushions on the ground to sit on. "This the kitchen, and this way," Hinata said quietly, just loud enough for the man to hear, "is the hallway. Branching off are three bedrooms and a bathroom, this bedroom is yours and the one across from it is mine."

Sasuke nodded and slid open the door to his bedroom.

"Uchiha-san," Hinata mumbled.

"What is it?"

"I believe in privacy. I will not go through your room nor will I use my blood limit as long as you don't abuse your privileges."

Not needing a response, Hinata waked away.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N

Sasuke and Hinata! Yeah, there was no mention of him loving Hinata but he is actually developing feelings for her. Of course he doesn't know it yet, because I mean, who does that anyway?

Anyway, I have been pretty depressed with these chapters so the next one will be in first person perspective. Most probably for Hinata, because that's what I'm most comfortable writing… Alsoooo, thanks to my reviewers and thank you all who have favorited or are following this story.

Read and review!


	4. Chapter 4 - Leather Book

** Placebo – Leather Book**

A/N-

This is a long chapter but I promise it is worth-while. Thank you SO much to my reviewers and such, because that's what makes me update! Enjoy the small bits of SasuHina, people!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o o0o0o0o0o0o0

I knew it was crazy to come into Sasuke's makeshift home so early, but I was hungry for something the main house wouldn't allow the heiress to eat.

The floor creaked and I hoped Sasuke wouldn't wake up and hear me. I didn't feel like being a ninja so early anyway. If he awoke, he would sense my chakra signature and realize there is no reason to panic.

"Hyuuga?"

I silently swore and turned to peer into the kitchen. "Yes?"

Sasuke glared, rubbing his clearly tired eyes. Today they were a dark gray, surrounded by purple circles. Admittedly, he was cute when he was frustrated.

"I apologize for waking you up, I'm making breakfast."

His ears perked up and I tried to hide my laughter but a little bit of it escaped. Sasuke trudged into the kitchen and sat himself at the table, closing his eyes and dropping his head.

I didn't want to bother him. Slowly proceeding, I began cooking a few pastries. I also simmered some tomatoes and other vegetables, because I knew Sasuke wouldn't enjoy the sweet cakes. "I'll be right back, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke didn't choose to respond. It hurt my feelings, making me feel inferior.

I swept into my room and quickly changed, allowing myself into looser clothes. The heiress garbs were tight fitting and simply uncomfortable, not allowing weapon use or even combat. It was just a way to flaunt the caged bird. I was trained so hard up to this point, only to be used as a mannequin- the elders speak for me, the branch members defend me, and I'm not allowed to give an opinion. Watching over the Uchiha was a good way for me start as heiress- I just felt bad for letting my cousin take charge of everything while I was away though.

"The food," the prisoner called.

Blushing, I paced into the small kitchen and blew out the fire. "I apologize. I hope these are fine, I was unsure as to what you enjoy eating."

I set the plate of color vegetables before him and watched as he quickly picked up the chopsticks and attacked the meal, with rushed elegance. I sat down and nibbled at my powdered pastry. "Uchiha-san," I said between bites.

He sucked in breath through his nose and looked up. "Yes?"

"Where were you living?"

Slowly popping a tomato in his mouth, he hesitated to answer. I tried to apologize but I was a stuttering mess, and he held up a hand. "I wasn't living anywhere. I was hunting the whole time."

Normally, hunting meant for an animal. Something you would kill and it would hardly be missed. But Sasuke meant his brother, the same man who determined Sasuke's destiny. It was odd and inhumane to hear it said like that. Maybe Sasuke had chosen his words like that.

"When did you become the heiress?"

"Yesterday," I said honestly.

He glanced up and our eyes met. My heart raced in my chest as I recalled all of those dreams. My stomach clenched. "Oh." His voice was so deep, so masculine; I could barely ignore the chills against my spine. "Have you married Naruto?"

I gasped softly, "What?"

He stiffened. "I remember how you would stalk him as a child. I had assumed he knew you cared for him, and perhaps he would have married you."

I shook my head, feeling uncomfortable. "Naruto and I are not married; however we do plan on it." It was hard choking down my feelings. "I would like to bring him here this afternoon." I knew of their rocky past, but this was my home and I wanted Naruto to see Sasuke.

"I see."

My curiosity got the best of me. "Why are you here? Have you changed?"

It was silent for a while. He set his chopsticks down and placed his hands on the table, slowly looking at my face. I felt like he was scrutinizing me and studying me, but I refused to be weak and look away. Sasuke had pale lips that he opened slightly, murmuring, "I have changed." I nodded and waited for more, hanging on every word. "I have nothing now, to live for or to die for. If I died, I would simply erode away until I became soil- and the Uchiha line would die." He wanted children. "I want to have the Uchiha compound back."

There were no words for me to say- I was almost tongue-tied. This was the man I constantly dreamed about, loving me in ways impossible for the Uchiha to probably understand. We could have had children.

A sudden wave of pain came to my stomach and I clapped my hand over my face. "Oh my…"

"Are you alright, Hyuuga-san?" Sasuke stood slowly.

"Please, do not- agh," I coughed and my stomach tightened and I lost my breath for a moment.

"Hyuuga?" I felt a cold hand touch my shoulder and I fell to my knees. "Fuck."

I let out the _nastiest_ sound and threw up, vomit spilling from my mouth and on to my clean floors. Sasuke's hands swept up my hair and he silently held away from my face.

After several painful moments for me, I looked down in shame, wiping away my tears. "Uchiha, please go outside."

"I am not a child. Are you alright?"

I looked over and tilted my head up toward him. His face was close to mine and I covered my mouth. "Please, I want to clean this up and brush my teeth."

Sasuke grabbed the back of my knees and I gasped. "You shall lie in bed," he spoke softly, carrying me arms-length from his body. It was like he feared touching me. Or was my smell that strong? I frowned at the thought.

"The floor will be stained."

"Please, shut up."

The urges to puke left but I didn't want to miss him cleaning my mess up. "You're very rude," I murmured. "But thank you."

He did not speak again, opening my door and laying me down. The door silently shut and I was left alone in the dark.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

Neji frowned heavily. "I will let the Elders know you will be staying here tonight."

"Thank you," I said, bowing lowly for him. "I wish to be left alone tonight also." It was scary, knowing I would be alone with the murderer alone. Somehow though, I didn't the reputation surrounding him was as true as we thought it to be.

Neji quirked an eyebrow.

I bit my lip. "I do not want another Hyuuga here. Not unless I give the command."

My cousin frowned but bowed. "We will be watching."

"No."

Neji clenched his jaw and quirked an eyebrow. "Now, you may be head of the clan but you are not allowed to tell me what to do if it goes against my own morals."

I smiled and gently placed a hand on his shoulder. "Naruto will be here to see Uchiha-san and I."

He seemed to loosen his muscles. "Please let us know if there is a problem."

"Yes, I will."

He left the house, glaring at Sasuke on the way out. Sasuke paid no attention to him; he was meditating on the floor.

The mess had been cleaned up and I felt just fine and healthy. "Uchiha-san?"

"Hn?"

"Naruto will be here very soon," I glanced out of a window. The sky was dark blue now. "Is that okay?"

Sasuke flexed his bicep and I bit my lip. Why did he have to be this tantalizing? I had Naruto. "I understand."

It wasn't much of an answer to my question; more so for my thoughts. I laughed uncomfortably, unsure if he could actually hear my thoughts.

Why am I such an idiot?

"Uchiha-san, it would mean a lot to me if you saw him again."

"Why so soon?" I was frowning at the way he kept his eyes closed, nearly disregarding me altogether.

"Because," I almost snapped at him. "You are not to question my authority."

He sucked in breath through his nostrils and suddenly stood. His eyes opened slowly and they turned crimson. "I do not want this- I do not want to be a caged bird. I will not be a display, Hyuuga, for your friends to come see and laugh at. Do you understand?"

Sasuke was so close to me. I felt his body heat against my skin. I could smell him, and sense his dominance. "Naruto will be here," I apologized, "I will not let people come into the home-"

"-Prison," Sasuke corrected.

I sighed. "I will not treat you like an animal. I am sorry."

Sasuke stared at me a long time before he sharply turned away. "I am going to train."

"I want you back when Naruto is here."

He, again, did not reply.

I dislike him; I dislike this mission.

Ignoring him, I left to find the couch. I was feeling light headed, and the longer I waited for Naruto, the harder it was to tolerate my illness. And babysitting the man in the other room was bad too.

I smiled softly. For Naruto, I would redeem the man. I would help him find the light in his sea of darkness, even though I hated him. Even though when I saw him my blood was on fire, I would help him cope.

With a rare glint of cockiness, I decided I would be his antidote.

Laughing evilly, I strode to the kitchen. My stomach started to growl and I happily cooked up a large ramen meal in anticipation for Naruto but I also chopped some vegetables for the prisoner.

Once the aroma was thick in the house, I heard Sasuke come in. I looked over and he was sliding off his shoes by the kitchen counter. "Is the dobe here yet?"

I shook my head. "No, Uchiha-san, but I prepared a meal. I hope you worked up an apatite!" I smiled and showed him my plate of rice balls.

He looked amused and reached for one, his pale long digits delicately gripping the food. Sasuke took a bite as if to test it, but his face didn't give away anything. He turned and continued eating it though, so I safely assumed it was to his liking.

"We can start eating once Naruto gets here, but could you get out three bowls?" Sasuke reached into the cupboard near the door and his shirt rode up slightly. I bit my lip- his pale skin was glistening with small beads of sweat. Shamefully I turned my back to him, wishing I didn't have to enjoy his body so much.

"Hyuuga-san, I have them here."

I squeaked and turned, wishing my face didn't look as hot as it felt. Sasuke stared at me awkwardly and I grabbed the bowls in defeat.

"OI! Hinata, open up!" A quick pounding on the door persisted, and I smiled brightly.

"Naruto-kun is here!" Faster then I knew my feet could carry me, I darted for my front door. When I opened it, a very happy Naruto was waiting. "Hi," I laughed. He swept me up into his arms and kissed my forehead and cheeks quickly, leaving a warm feeling in my chest.

"Hey, Hina-chan. Is the teme here?"

I laughed softly; their choice of words for each other was so entertaining. "Yes- he should be in the kitchen."

Naruto squeezed my waist. "I'm excited to see him."

My smile fell. "I wish I could say the same- he has been rather stoic about the situation."

"It's okay- hey, do I smell ramen?" Before I could respond, he bounded toward the kitchen area. "Did you make rice balls too?!"

Closing the door, I activated my Byukugan. Sasuke was hiding in his room. "Naruto, give me just a moment!" I called. He didn't answer.

Returning to my regular vision, I charged into the Uchiha's room. "Uchiha-san, I told you I wanted you to see Naruto." My voice was firm, but still calm.

The man was meditating on a mat near his bed. "You said you would not use your blood limit, Hyuuga-san."

I flinched but quickly retorted, "Unless I had to. I had to, because you did not come out to greet him. In fact, you hid like a child."

His eyebrows furrowed and he glared up at me. "I do not hide, Hyuuga."

"Prove it; say hi to him." _He's leaving so very soon._

Before I could react, he rose and swiftly walked to me, his body a hairbreadths away. "Then so be it," he coolly said into my ear.

I shivered. Sasuke had left the room.

First I assumed he was safe, but with every passing moment, I seemed to doubt him. He probably knew of foreign ways to kill me without anyone finding out- what a sick bastard. I glanced over at a small mirror on top of his dresser. My face was flushed and I pushed a small strand of hair out of my face. "Oh, Sasuke," I whispered to myself.

"Ow! Dammit, Sasuke, I-"

There was a sudden crash and the faint sound of chirping. My heart suddenly sped up and I shook my head, feeling regret.

Running from his room, I followed the noises of their fight into my garden. "Naruto!" I shouted, hoping to stop them. "Uchiha-"

What I saw came as a sudden shock.

"You Uchiha bastard!" Naruto laughed, shoving his ex team mate to the ground.

Sasuke smirked and sent a kick Naruto's way. Leaning against the door frame, I smiled softly. They continued to fight, until they both started _laughing_.

I gotta admit, I was astonished at their completely off-putting displays of affection, but I giggled myself.

"Jeez, idiot, you gained at least fifty pounds since we last met," Uchiha-san angrily, but happily, remarked.

Naruto pushed his friend's shoulder, quickly dusting off his own signature orange jacket. "Maybe, in muscle. You have lost it all though- and sheesh, you're covered in _tattoos_." Naruto made a face at the small one weaving around Sasuke's waist. I hadn't noticed it before.

"I've been in a lot of war since I was gone," the raven off-handedly retorted. "You wouldn't understand."

"Look, Hinata! His ego has already inflated bigger then his forehead!"

Sasuke clocked Naruto in the jaw and I laughed again, this time even louder.

Sasuke looked at me quickly and made a questioning face, then barely, _barely_, smiled. I blushed and turned away, feeling unease. "L-let's eat," I chirped. Naruto nodded and bounded toward the door, with Sasuke lagging behind.

I smirked at Sasuke and his eyes widened. "He's not so b-bad," I murmured.

The man stopped before me and turned, rather close to my body. "Why are you stuttering?"

"Am I?" I asked stupidly. He raised a brow and I blushed, rushing inside. "Look, there are fresh tomatoes over there, and I made lots of ramen! Let me make you both a bowl!" I hated that even when I was being loud, I was just speaking clearly. They sat at the table obediently though, and I felt slightly better.

"So, what have you been up to, Sasuke?"

"World domination," he casually replied.

I giggled. Did he make a joke? I scooped up a nice helping and poured the steaming broth in a china bowl. This was Naruto's bowl, so I plopped in a few slices of pork and avoided the menma.

"No, c'mon!" whined Naruto, waving his hand.

Sasuke was quiet but I imagined him shrugging. "Gaining power," _hunting,_ I added with a shiver.

I quickly fixed another bowl and put a heaping of vegetables in- Sasuke seemed to like these. I set them in front of each man, and then between them some rice balls. They greedily dug in. "You're welcome," I softly laughed.

"Aren't you going to make yourself some?" the Uchiha man asked.

I avoided his eyes. "Yes-"

"Oi! Don't worry about her, Sasuke! She eats all the time!" Naruto then nudged my hip with his elbow and my face lit on fire.

Sasuke looked at Naruto with slight distaste.

"U-um, it's okay…"

"What are you looking at me like that for?" Naruto scoffed. He shoved more of the stringy noodle into his mouth and I sighed. "She will eat if she wants!"

"She should eat with us," Sasuke persisted with a tiny sneer.

"There isn't any left," I quickly input. "I will make myself some more later on."

It was silent for a second before I heard a bowl sliding toward me. I sat down.

"Eat," Sasuke lowly commanded. There was at least half a bowl left. He quickly stood.

"No, I'm okay!" I went to push his bowl back but he shot me a death glare. "Th-thank-you…"

"I'm going out to train." He left suddenly.

I took a small bite, blushing at the fact his lips were just on these chopsticks. "How are you feeling?" I asked Naruto.

He shrugged. "It feels like Sasuke never left," he answered. It wasn't exactly what I was thinking but I smiled anyway. "He used to be cool, but really full of hate and stuff."

"I didn't really know him." Sasuke seemed anti-social at the time and with my fragile ego, I barely spoke to him. I was also pretty afraid of him.

"Yeah, he left when he was really young…" Naruto's eyes fell and I smiled softly, waiting patiently for him to continue. "I wish I didn't have to go, just as he got back to me. But," he gave me an odd smile and there was a glimmer in his eye. "I can die knowing my bride-to-be is taking care of him!"

Somehow the words just didn't feel right.

"I have to go to the market soon, to get some extra blankets. I've been really cold for some reason. You should come with me!"

I nodded sadly. "Of course- I should get some more food." I also thought of a few extras, things to buy so maybe the house could seem more like a home and less of a prison.

We finished eating and I stepped out to tell Sasuke we would be out. He only nodded.

Naruto held my hand, but our fingers didn't intertwine with each other- they never did. But it was still comforting.

"Ooooh, I like this one! Do you like it too, Hina-chan?" Naruto held up a large quilt. It had sun and moon patterns, meeting in the center and cascading into tons of different colors and shades.

I nodded, feeling the fabric. "It's gorgeous," I answered.

Naruto folded it back up and said he would pay for it, so I let him be. Wandering farther into the warm room, I looked at other hand-made items. There was a small stuffed bear with cute pink button eyes and another blanket. I glanced at a dark blue blanket with red stitching. Picking it up, I smelled the woolly fabric. "Hm," I lowly hummed. I kept it and walked around the aisles.

That's when I saw it- the book.

Well, it was more like a journal, but it was thick like a book. The binding was sturdy and when I held it gently in my hands, the cover felt almost like leather. There was a small circle in a lighter gray on the front cover and I smiled. "Naruto, come here!"

Naruto had the blanket wrapped around his shoulders childishly. "What is it, Hina?"

I held up the journal. "Look! It sort of looks like the Uchiha symbol, doesn't it?" He smiled and quickly nodded. "I could draw the rest on…" I held it closer and rubbed the symbol softly. "I think I'll get these for him. Maybe to help him adjust to my ugly, little shack better," I shrugged.

"It sounds like a plan!"

We paid soon after and went back the compound garden. The sky was a dim purple and stars twinkled, dimming the gorgeous moon. Naruto entered first, leaving me outside to admire the sky.

It must have been a while because I felt a cramp in my neck when I heard his voice. "It's getting cold- come inside before I kill that idiot."

I quickly glanced over to Sasuke. "O-oh, sure, sorry." I don't know why I apologized but he shrugged it off. I suddenly felt the weight of the blanket and journal and gasped. "I got these for you," I realized they were so drably colored and frowned. "Sorry if you hate them…"

He took them and softly smirked. "Don't pity me," he said.

I shook my head, "they just made me think of you."

We were silent for a long moment before he said, "why do you stutter when Naruto's near?"

I frowned. "I stutter when I'm n-nervous."

Sasuke turned toward me, stepping a fraction closer. "Are you nervous now?"

"A bit," I admitted, in a soft whisper.

He frowned and stared at me for a long time.

In a flash he was inside the house, and I stood awkwardly in the cold air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N-

Yay, you made it! Thank you, for reading this boring story. But I promise you, it WILL get better and angst will set in and so will drama and humor. I have so many good ideas for this, so keep reading cause this'll be fun.

R&R


	5. Chapter 5 - Monster (Unloved)

**Placebo – Monster (Unloved)**

The smell of coffee was thick in the shack. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, smiling at the thought of last night.

I looked over at Naruto, still asleep. He was rolled up in the sun blanket and also a lilac blanket I brought over, drool sliding down his scarred cheek. He was so cute.

"I'm gonna go make breakfast," I whispered. He moaned softly.

I hopped off the bed and stretched, then put on some comfortable clothing. I could sense Sasuke's chakra, outside of the house. I frowned.

"Uchiha-san," I called, walking out into the garden. It was dark blue outside. "Uchiha-san, what are you doing?"

I peeked into the backyard and saw him sitting on his blanket, in the dewy grass. His eyes were shut and his hands were placed on his knees. Sasuke's shirt was also off.

Without thinking, I stepped forward and started analyzing his markings and tattoos. A long, fading cross slid down his left pectoral and other things were placed on his pale skin, not covering him completely, but scattered in a beautiful order. "Wow…"

"I have a bigger one on my back," he said suddenly.

I blushed and squeaked, taken aback. "U-um," I was about to turn when he opened his (today black) eyes and walked forward.

"It's my favorite," he lowly said. He faced his back toward me and I gasped.

On an impulse, I reached out and traced it. The purple and black tattoo stretched over his entire back, a perfect replica of Sasuke's Susanoo. "It's so beautiful," I whispered.

I slowly ran my fingers over the armor of the Susanoo and felt his muscles quiver and a low breath escaped his lips. Electricity sparked in my finger tips and I gasped. "Did you flare your chakra…?" I hadn't felt a spike from him but what else could I have felt?

"No," Sasuke replied, turned, "did you?"

"I have water chakra."

We stared at each other for a long moment and I knew he must have felt something I did too. "Hyuuga-san, I-"

"Hina-chan, what are you- oh, hey, Sasuke." Naruto rubbed his eye and waved.

I quickly moved away from Sasuke, guilt spreading into my stomach. Why? I had no clue, I didn't dream of him, I didn't feel attracted to him either, but I did feel him up…sooo…

Sasuke smirked. "Hey, dobe."

"I'm hungry, and cold." Naruto opened his arms and I walked toward him, hugging him tightly. "What are you and the teme doing?"

"I was showing her my tattoo," Sasuke replied coolly.

Naruto yawned. "Cool. I'm hungry."

"Yeah, you said that," he snapped.

I stuck my tongue out at him and he quirked an eye brow.

"I'm going to make something, Naruto, I was just checking on Uchiha-san."

The blond nodded slowly, looking half asleep. I kissed his forehead and pushed him into the house, watching as he trudged inside. Sasuke looked at me and nodded toward the door. I followed in after Naruto and Sasuke went after me. Naruto sat down at the table but Sasuke disappeared, into his bedroom I had assumed. "What do you want?"

Naruto shrugged and I sighed. "Okay, I'll just make eggs and I'll toast the bread."

My fiancé nodded and traced circles into the table with his fingers. "Hey, Hina-chan?"

"Hm?" I hummed a soft tune, barely listening to him.

"I…I'm okay and everything. I can tell you are too, and I'm real happy or whatever, but…"

"But what, honey?" I flipped an egg over, enjoying the sizzling sound.

"I guess I'm angry that I'll never be Hokage or mend my relationship with Sasuke. I won't be at Sakura's and Lee's wedding, either, or meet their future kids. It's real annoying, 'cause I've worked so hard my whole life… But, speaking of children, you and I should have one."

I suddenly dropped the spatula and burned my toe. "Ah, fuck!"

Naruto's eyes widened at my use of profanity.

"Naruto," I sharply said, looking at him. "Children? Where did that come from?"

He shrugged lightly. "It would suck that he has to be raised without me like I had to be without my dad, but you're such a great woman and I bet you'd be a great mom. Plus, Shikamaru takes care of that one kid, so he could have friends. It just sounds like a good idea."

My stomach felt queasy. "We're not married, I just became the leader of a huge clan!"

"I'll marry you," he quickly added.

"I-I have this mission to work on…" I avoided his eyes and fanned my face, which burned bright red. "I have to go back to being a clan head, I-"

Naruto suddenly spoke. "I'm not done, Hinata. I want a kid, it's not like we haven't started-"

"Naruto!" I cried. He frowned and I sat down before him, touching his hand. "O-okay…"

I have no clue what fueled me to do this- I never had interest in a child. But I loved Naruto and, when he's gone, I will want a piece of him left for me.

He grinned ear to ear. "Thank you," he whispered.

We kissed and I stood up. "Let me get your eggs."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Sasuke was outside, throwing blunt kunai at trees. He only had about five that Naruto had given him, all of which he had to reuse over and over. Naruto was sitting on the couch with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders while I stood, reading a scroll that Lee had just delivered.

"Naruto, we've got a mission," I mumbled. I read more and I handed it to him. "Tsunade knows you can't go on missions…"

Naruto smiled. "I know, I requested it. It was a lie, really. I just wanted to go on a trip with you but since you agreed to marry me, maybe it could be like a honeymoon?"

I smiled softly. "That's very kind, Naruto-kun, where are we going?"

He shrugged. "Where do you want to go? I say the sand village, because I can see Gaara again and he'll surely give us a great place to stay."

I nodded. "That sounds great!" Plopping down next to him, I skimmed the letter in his hands. "When do we leave?"

"Let's get married tomorrow. It's traditional, yeah?"

I gasped. "That's so soon…What about next week?"

He frowned. "I have three weeks," he whispered. "I'm doing what I can to prolong it, but I can feel it eating me whole now."

My chest tightened and I swallowed back tears. "Tomorrow it is, then. You tell Sasuke, I'm going to inform the clan." Suddenly anxiety twisted in my stomach but I bit it back.

He nodded and we stood, going our separate ways.

The walk to the Main House was the longest of my life. My hands shook and my lip quivered. Who the hell was going to walk me down the aisle? Neji, I thought quickly. But what about my kimono, where would I get one on such short notice? I breathed out slowly and wondered if we would invite some friends. I scoffed, most of the village would be arriving- but it was _such short notice!_

My mouth felt dry as I opened the door. A guard greeted me with a small smile. "Hello, Hinata-sama," he strongly said as he bowed lowly.

I bowed and said to him, "could you run a message for me? I'll guard the door."

He looked hesitant but quickly said, "Surely, Hinata-san. What is it?"

"All of the Hyuuga, even branch members, need to gather in the west wing, the lecture hall. Please?"

He nodded and ran off. He had a sealed forehead.

Turning on my Byakugan, I tried to search for Naruto and Sasuke but there were too many chakra sealed rooms blocking my path.

"Hyuuga-sama," I heard. Turning, I saw a smaller branch member. "Hello," he bowed. "We're all ready. Shall I guard the door?"

I shook my head. "All of my family should hear this."

He smiled warmly and I realized he was probably no older than thirteen, with a red-looking seal. He received it recently, it seemed.

He escorted me to the lecture hall and ran to take his seat. I stepped up before them all, slowly eyeing the crowd of family members.

In the front row I noticed a tall girl, with an incredibly beautiful face and hair down to her waist. A man stood next to her, his face looking annoyed and full of skepticism.

I slowly breathed out. "Hello," I loudly said. There was a loud response of polite hello's and almost all of them bowed. "I realize this must have been an inconvenience, and I apologize for it. I will not keep you waiting."

I gulped and smiled warmly, mostly to stall. A teenage boy looked at me encouragingly and I went on. "Most of you know, I've been courting someone for quite a long time. He has gotten some news… Things are often unexpected, and whether they are good or bad, they happen. Things happen. When my father died, I really had no clue how to move on or even lead you all. But I had to." I glanced around and they all were listening intently. I saw Neji and Hanabi seated next together. "But, when I met him, I was recovering and I decided I am strong enough, I am big enough to lead you. I'm proud of my family, and I hope you all are proud of me."

Neji quirked an eye brow.

"Tomorrow, I am getting married."

There was a burst of voices, all talking at once, some in protest and some in congratulations. "To whom?!" I heard.

"I am marrying Naruto Uzumaki."

They got louder and I heard the phrase monster repeated before I shouted. "STOP!" They all quieted suddenly, shock on all of their faces. "We have been together for a long time, and he is dying," I stressed. "I love him, and we need an heir."

An elder stepped forward. "Clan members only mingle with other clan members! That is how it's always been!"

"Show me where it is set," I demanded, attempting to keep my composure. "Show me where it says that I can't marry someone I love."

He stepped back, with an insulted look on his face. "You could learn to love a clan member."

Neji fought his way to the front and stood directly in front of my, a level lower because of the raised floor I was on. "Why tomorrow? It's so sudden, Hinata-san."

I waved my hands and stepped back. "Listen! I have some things planned out. But this is what I want and I'm hoping I have the support of everyone here."

After a few moments of painful silence, a woman stood. She had a harsh face with an ugly scar winding down her cheek. "I will be there, supporting you, Hyuuga-sama. My family and I will give you a silk white kimono and shoes, if you accept them." She bowed and I got chills and a swelling feeling in my heart. Words failed me so I nodded with a warm smile.

"Hyuuga-sama!" Someone else called. I looked over at an elder with a tall brother- I recognized him. "I drew up all the legal documents and I performed the ceremony for your parents. I will gladly do it for you."

"Thank you," I said, pushing back my tears.

Suddenly more and more family members offered more and more things until I smiled and wiped away a single tear.

"Let's have it at sunset," the elder suggested calmly. He smiled apologetically and reached forward, placing his old, wrinkled hand on my own.

I felt my heart flutter and I nodded. "Yes, in the garden. It would be so beautiful." This way, Sasuke could watch it too.

A beautiful woman, older than myself, stepped forward. "I will get white flowers from the Yamakas now and make a big wedding arch; I'll also get the bouquet. I have planned several weddings, and I will be glad to help anywhere I can." She had glasses on and a tight purple kimono and I smiled.

"Thank you very much. If you all do not mind, I should go inform my fiancé. I will be back very soon to make preparations, and if you would like to help come back here. Otherwise you may go."

I stepped down and Neji grabbed my arm. "Hinata, you're getting married?"

I nodded. "What's the big deal?" My voice had returned to its quiet octave.

He released me suddenly and shrugged.

"I want you to give me away," I murmured.

He nodded, a small smile on his face but it didn't quite reach his eyes.

Turning, I returned to the small shack and I put my hand on the door knob.

"Be quiet, you could never know love, you monster!" Naruto shouted.

Their chakra presences were calm but I could hear the two shuffling around angrily. "I am not a monster! I'm honest! Do you think the Hyuuga queen will love you and your child when he contains the monster you've carried inside of yourself for so long?"

I gasped. My baby would get the nine-tails.

"She loves me for who the hell I am and no the power I hold or the things that I'm stuck with."

It was quiet for a long time before Sasuke said, "She doesn't love you."

I opened the door then, as if I was releasing the tension.

Sasuke sneered, looking at me with crimson eyes. I thought we sealed those. "You're not a good eavesdropper, _Hyuuga-sama._"

I cringed.

Naruto raised his fist and Sasuke shook his head. "You are too weak. I will not kill you- not this time."

I watched them for a tense second, Sasuke towering over Naruto, not only in height but an aura of power radiated from the Uchiha. Naruto looked frailer than I remembered, his clothes baggier, and dark spots smudged his lower lid. I had never noticed.

Sasuke glared at me before sharply turning into his room, the faintest look of confusion on his face.

Naruto sighed and deflated. "I guess this wedding is a no-go."

With a fast smile, I shook my head. "No, I'm going back to discuss everything. Tomorrow is beautiful and so many people are helping out. You could come back," I said, grabbing his hand. I didn't bother telling Sasuke this time, I just brought Naruto to the Main House.

We entered the lecture hall and they were all there, most smiling at my arrival. Naruto and I stepped up before them all I announced, "This is Naruto Uzumaki, my fiancé."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- The next chapter will be full of so much, the wedding, Sasuke, just a lot. It is definitely going to be longer too. So, R&R please! Thanks to the reviewers, the followers, and all of those who gave this a favorite haha (gee, I'm good with words.)


	6. Chapter 6 - Itachi-nii-san

**Placebo – Itachi-nii-san**

A/N- Let me just say, I am deeply sorry for ALL of the imperfections on this chapter and the ones before it. I hate when I mess up and I don't catch it. But this chapter is pretty big and I hope you all love it, I do.

Sasuke P.O.V.

I slammed my door shut, filled with an absolute rage I didn't understand. In my room, I spotted a mirror. It reflected an image of myself- each day I was resembling Itachi more and more. Naruto, that damn idiot, was right- I'm a _monster_.

I infused my fists with chakra and slammed it into the mirror. It shattered into thousands of shards, many of the pieces embedding themselves into my hand. Huffing lowly, I stared at the blood as it ran down my arm.

_"Hinata and I are getting married- we're actually getting married. Sasuke, isn't this great? Sasuke?"_

I could replay the words a thousand times but I couldn't understand what the hell triggered it, the anger inside of me. I looked at my ex-best friend and felt the need to murder again, an impulse I hadn't felt since seeing my older brother.

The blood flowed freely, and I sighed. Finding a towel, I loosely wrapped my fist and mentally noted that I'd have to apologize to the Hyuuga later.

I'm lying; I don't apologize to anyone- except him. I had apologized to my brother, through a prayer. Whether or not he heard it, I was unsure. I had to as soon as I saw the Hyuuga girl again. She had this aura surrounding her that Itachi had and I just wanted it to stop. I thought if I had made emends with my brother she'd go back to being an annoying female again- but she didn't. The Hyuuga made me feel comfortable, and _comforted_, a feeling I hadn't felt since I was with Itachi. And not to mention that annoying way she cooks- cooking while washing the dishes. Just the way my mother had always done it. Her scent was so pleasant and-

I flexed my muscles and clenched my jaw angrily. She was too damn kind, even to someone like me. Sometimes I was tempted to kill her, or at least harm her, so would put up some guard or defense. Allowing herself to harbor that blond idiot's child…

I decided it was time for me to meditate.

My hand was fine enough so I removed the bloodied towel and sank to the ground. Folding my legs, I breathed in deeply.

My mind was blank, black, completely and utterly empty. After a few moments of mental silence, I had a subtle memory of my family. Mother smiled at me and Itachi put his arm around me lazily, chewing an apple bit. I remembered it clearer- he had handed me the apple and I stole a bite. Mother rolled her eyes and put away some clean dishes- it was right after dinner.

I relaxed my spine and let the scene play out, a sense of nostalgia deep inside.

"Uchiha-san! We're back!"

It was the Hyuuga's voice. I sensed her come closer and finally she was in my room. I kept my eyes shut and controlled my breathing.

"I'm…I'm heading to bed. It's gotten late and all- um, w-we brought home a few dumplings and rice. It's in the kitchen if you get h-hungry…"

That stutter again, it annoyed me to absolutely no end.

Very softly, she spoke again. "Please say goodnight, Uchiha-san."

I exhaled and stood, stretching out my back. It popped and I opened my eyes lazily. "Goodnight, Hyuuga-san," I replied. My back was still toward her, but knowing her, she'd exit without caring.

"What's that?"

I turned and glanced to where she was looking- my bloody towel. Without saying anything, I raised my hand.

"Oh, Uchiha-san, what did you do?" Suddenly the Hyuuga rushed forward and laid her gentle hands on my skin.

A shiver ran down my spine and I backed away quickly, ripping my arm from her grasp. "It's fine, I'll heal it later."

She raised and eyebrow and her hands found their way to her hips- she did that a lot and I wondered it she noticed. "Can you heal yourself?"

I huffed and turned. "No, it'll heal on its own though, so what the hell does it matter?"

Hyuuga walked around until she was staring into my face. "Now, would you rather I have Sakura-san come here and heal it, or can I?"

I rolled my eyes. I forgot that girl existed.

With a rare smirk, she said, "I thought so. Let's go into the kitchen."

I found myself following her into the small, ugly room they called a kitchen. Without really thinking about it, I sat and said to her, "I really dislike this room."

She titled her head and I liked the way some of her hair fell off her shoulder. "Why?"

I extended my arm across the table to her and she examined it, taking thin tweezers to the glass pieces. "It's plain. My mother's kitchen was red."

The Hyuuga giggled softly and I felt the inklings of a smile on my face. "I'm sure sometime you could paint your kitchen, when you get released to go to your compound."

"I use the same one- it's still red."

She winced as she pulled a longer glass shard from my hand. It stung a little but I mostly found it humorous how she showed pain for me. "I'm sorry if that hurt a lot." Gently, she rubbed the top of my hand before focusing on another piece.

My heart fluttered and I lowered my eyebrows. Whenever Karin healed me, her face was red and she rushed, leaving ugly scars. The woman before me very delicately pulled away the glass and healed my skin with her chakra. It felt cool against my cuts, something I welcomed instead of the nagging stinging feeling.

"Was your mother," she bit her lip, "I mean, what do you remember about her?"

I watched as she dropped some bloodied pieces onto a wash rag. Slowly, I explained. "She was beautiful, actually." The woman nodded, her eyes on my hand. "She had a garden and was very fond of cooking. I really only remember the way she comforted my brother and I."

I didn't need to elaborate. She had finished healing my hand, yet her own was still on top of mine. "My mother died when I was born, and for a really long time my father hated me for it, but just as he was forgiving me he died too. I feel," she glanced up at me through her thick eyelashes, "really old now that I'm responsible for my younger sister."

I quirked an eyebrow, and watched her face. She kept her hand on mine but pressed her cheek against the table. "Her name is Hanabi. Right now my cousin, Neji, is taking over for me. It's still stressful."

Suddenly her thumb started stroking my hand and I felt warm. "Neji," I spoke, mostly to distract myself. I didn't really want to remove my hand. "I remember him. He was strong- I bet I'm stronger now."

"He's the strongest man I know- besides Naruto."

My chest constricted and I quickly pulled my hand away. She looked up fast and I frowned, a strong blush on her face. "What is it?"

I excused myself and thanked her softly before striding into my bedroom and resisting the urge to break something.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

I was clearly dreaming- I knew it because I was back in the broken old house Orochimaru took me too when I was fourteen. In reality I had burned it down but it was in perfect (well, it was never perfect) condition. I looked around and I didn't see anyone, but I felt someone's aura.

"Sasuke, turn around," a familiar voice commanded.

Turning slowly, I saw him. Itachi.

He was wearing a white shirt and baggy blank pants with his hair in a tie at the nape of his neck. I froze. "Sasuke, I miss you." He paced forward and wrapped his arms around me- I stiffened and tried to back away, but I was engulfed in warmth suddenly. "It's really me- this is the only way I can get to you. I think this is the first and last time, too. I'm sorry." My brother pulled away and jabbed my forehead.

"Hey-!" I instinctively called. He smiled and I frowned. He looked and sounded like Itachi, but I refused to believe it. "What is it you want?"

"You look so skeptical- it's cute, really." He sat in a squeaking old chair and lazily crossed his legs at the ankles. "It's me, well, my spirit or soul or whatever." Itachi's eyes softened. "I've wanted to protect you, even after I died."

There was a pang in my chest and I sat down, feet away from him. "I miss you too."

He smiled softly. "You shouldn't feel alone in Konoha, little brother. I'm watching over you. And, that Hyuuga girl, I have a good feeling about her."

I frowned and asked, "Hinata Hyuuga? Why?"

He smirked mischievously. "I have been sending her some…dreams."

"About what?"

His eyes grew evil and he chuckled. "You making disgusting passionate love to her." He erupted in laughter.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" I stood and shouted. He waved his hand nonchalantly. "I don't like her, Itachi, I can barely stomach her."

Itachi stood and jabbed my forehead again. "I don't care. She's like Mom and she's cute. I'm not saying you have to marry her or whatever, just stick around with her. I think she likes you. She really responds to those dreams, if you know what I mean." He nudged my side with his elbow and I pushed him away.

I shook my head. "I don't want to stay in this village much longer. I thought it was safer and that I should start the clan up again but I might escape."

He sighed. "And go with who, Sasuke? You killed your team mates. This is just where you belong."

I stared into his eyes and I saw nothing but sincerity. "I'll see how it goes."

He shook his head.

"Fine, I'll stay in this prison-like, god forsaken, village for you."

Itachi smiled brightly and hugged me again. This time I wrapped my arms around him too, relishing in the warmth. "I'll see you later, little brother."

I whispered, "I'll see you later, big brother."

After a few moments of silence, my eyes went black and suddenly it was all bright.

My body was still pleasantly warm but I had a tear in my eye. Hinata Hyuuga stood above my bed, after she had rudely opened my curtains. "Wake up, Uchiha-san. I was hoping to make you some breakfast, and since today is my wedding I was wondering if I had to buy you a kimono or not."

I sneered. "I'm not going to you're wedding, and I sure as hell wouldn't wear a damn kimono." I sat up and stretched my back, listening to the satisfying pops. "Don't tell me you're inviting tons of women here, either."

The Hyuuga glanced away. "U-um, it's just that Naruto is getting ready at the Main House…"

I rolled my eyes. "Why the hell is Naruto at your house while you're here, in my house?"

She pressed both of her forefingers together and awkwardly averted my gaze. "You two fought last night, so I thought maybe it would be best if he stayed away today."

I smiled, attempting to calm her. Her face was as red as a tomato and I was sure she'd start stuttering. "Fine, Hyuuga-san. I suppose I could stay in my-"

"No," Hyuuga quickly asserted. "You can come out and socialize, too. Tenten and Ino and Sakura-san will be here soon."

I let my face fall. "I hate you, you know that?"

She started giggling again, until it turned into full out laughter, a blush on her face again.

I shook my head and stood up. "I better get a good breakfast then. What are you making?" I pulled my shirt off over my head.

Glancing over at the Hyuuga, I noticed how hard she was trying to avoid looking at me. I began to wonder what Itachi was showing her. "U-um, I sorta assumed you really like vegetables…T-tomatoes are your favorites aren't they?"

I nodded and pulled down my pants- she squeaked loudly. "They are, yes."

I bent to get a shirt from the ground.

"Oh, m-my, Sasuke, what are you doing?"

I felt my heart stop. "What?" She called me by my name, hadn't she?

"I-I'm sorry, Uchiha-san, I'm not used to men stripping nearly naked before me."

I laughed softly. "Get use to it." I turned to her and scratched my stomach lazily. She bit her lip and tried to avoid my body again. "Stop being shy."

"Is that another tattoo?" Hyuuga mumbled. She nodded her head to my thighs and I glanced down.

"Oh, yeah."

Hyuuga stepped a little closer and I felt her warmth. "Ka…rin?"

I grunted an affirmative.

"And… Suigetsu, and Jugo," she looked up into my eyes. Her pearl-lavender eyes never frightened me- they were a beautiful kind of different. "Who are they?"

"Old team mates," I replied. My voice was thick and gruffer than usual. I killed them all, even Jugo, who never deserved such treatment. At the time, I saw them as liabilities.

"Why are their names listed here?"

"They were important to me."

She reached forward and delicately stroked my thigh. "Will you put Naruto's name here?"

I backed away and quickly dressed. "Naruto isn't everything."

My back was turned to her while I fumbled in my drawer for a pair of socks. "Sometimes, I think you're jealous of him," she whispered.

I felt my heart speed up and my eyes squinted. Jealous of such an idiot? Because he was stronger then me? He never lost what I had to lose, he didn't sleep alone in a house of thousands of spirits, imagining his dead parents lying in the room next to him every night- no, he didn't have to run away with a sick, masochistic man to gain something the village didn't have to offer.

I spun on my heel and backed her up into the wall. Her eyes were full of fear- another thing Naruto didn't deal with, being so feared. "What the hell do you mean, princess?"

Her eye brows fell. "He's kinder then you, people really love him."

I held back the hurt and forced laughter forward. "Oh, everyone loves the nine-tailed beast!"

The Hyuuga raised her chin. "Yes, because he stayed here! He dedicated himself to us, and this village, and above all, he dedicated himself to you! He's dying and you know what, it should be you!"

I pushed her shoulders against the wall hard and shouted, "I'm sorry I'm not good enough for the mighty Hyuuga princess! Well, Naruto has never hurt like I have!"

"His parents are dead! Nobody even wanted him growing up, he's just a monster, remember?"

I leaned in closer, till her skull hit the wall. "You spoiled brat- you have no idea how it feels to be me."

"Good thing," she spat out. "You're the spoiled Uchiha brat."

"Hn, you have no idea. If Naruto had you against the wall like this, you'd be so happy. You're afraid of me- everyone is afraid of me. Do you know how that feels?"

"Stop giving everyone a reason to." Her eyes were sincere.

I felt her shoulders under my hands and noticed how close we'd actually gotten. Her breath was on my lips. "I don't know what to do, anymore," I whispered without thinking. My hands started shaking and I smelled something from her- it made me remember the smell of my childhood kitchen. The Hyuuga reached up and placed a warm palm on my cheek. My lips began to tremble and without thinking, I placed my head in the soft spot of her neck.

Her heart was beating quickly and the hunter in me smelled her blood. My hands limply fell to her small waist and I could only think of all the evil I've seen. It was so unlike me. It scared me.

She slowly, very slowly as if I were a wild animal, placed her hand on my head. Her fingers began combing through my hair as her heart slowed. "It's okay," she whispered.

I sighed shakily, wondering how the hell I could fall apart like this. I'm so alone. I'm a murderer. I exhaled again, this time taking in more of her scent. Goosebumps rose on her neck.

"Hina- oh my god."

I stiffened and I felt the woman's head shot over. "Oh. Sakura, hello.

"Is that… Sasuke?"

"Y-yes, it's Uchiha-san."

An idea came to mind. An evil little idea, that just made me smirk automatically.

"I'm sorry, Hinata. Sometimes I forget you're his now." I placed a chaste kiss on her collar bone and straightened, smirking at the flush on her face. Turning, I spotted the pink-haired girl. "Oh, hello."

"Uchiha-san, don't do that!" Hinata suddenly snapped, grabbing my ear lobe.

"Ah, what the hell!" I slapped her wrist but she stayed firm.

She yanked my ear and I cussed again, making Sakura's eyes widen. "Some people don't get your jokes- I don't even understand them."

I pulled away and glared at the raven-haired female. "You know you love it," I sneered.

"Hinata, I'm just going to wait somewhere other then here. Yeah," Sakura nodded to herself, "somewhere else."

The Hyuuga and I were left alone again and I smirked at her. "Never tell me I'm jealous of that blond idiot again."

She glared at me for a moment before breaking out in her odd, calm, beautiful, weird laughter.

"Uchiha-san, I have to so much to prepare, but I'll still make you something to eat," she glanced up, "i-if you'd like."

I nodded.

We exited and she continued on toward the kitchen, but I instantly frowned. The house smelled like damn cake again. Looking around for a moment, I noticed a cluster of chattering women in the living room. Sighing to myself, I found the Hyuuga in the kitchen.

"It seems like they're all here already," the woman giggled, noticing the purely annoyed look on my face. "And you are just trapped here!"

I plopped down in the seat, which was mismatched to the others around the table, and growled. "You're so unlike yourself this morning." I rested my chin in my palm.

"Love makes you do crazy things, Uchiha-san." She smiled again, and I noticed how different she really was.

The Hyuuga woman had pale skin, like a porcelain white doll's, and crow-colored hair down to her waist. She moved delicately, as if the world around her was doomed to break. Her eyes were quite odd, but they were unlike the rest of her clan's because hers were almost like lilac purple and pearl white, while theirs were stern and white. Her voice was like a delicate chime and I was always inclined to just listen to it- but then it made me ashamed of my own deep voice that just reverberated off the walls barbarically. Everything about her perfect famine persona made me feel barbaric. But, it shouldn't be such a terrible thing, because we _could_ fit together, in an odd sort of way. Not physically, because the touches between us were awkward and unknown, but just _us. _I hated her and she hated me too, it seemed, but she was reaching out to me and that made her like me. I've been drowning for years.

I noticed that she was humming and swaying her hips slightly, so I shut my eyes and listened. I could smell the tomatoes and I smiled, and I heard her catch her breathe just slightly before started a new verse. As awkward as I looked in this scene, it was weirdly perfect.

"It's really crazy, that Hinata is really getting married," a woman said from the other room.

Hinata gently placed a plate before me and pushed a cup of tea next to the plate. "You seemed tense, so I thought tea would help." She absentmindedly patted my shoulder and entered the room of chatting women.

I stared at the food with a tight chest. The Hyuuga would dedicate herself to Naruto- he loved Sakura for so long, not Hinata. She would be cooking and dancing for him while he absently thought of Sakura. With a firm hand, I reached for the hot tea and grabbed the glass- it shattered in my hand.

With a satisfied feeling, I stood and wiped up the mess. The tea burned the newly formed cuts- I chuckled absentmindedly as it reminded me of last night. This time though, I was afraid she'd have the Haruno remove the glass.

I shivered at the thought.

I used my nails to pluck out the cup shards. There weren't so many.

Nearly finished, somebody walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, what the hell did you do, Sasuke-kun?"

I cringed.

Sakura circled the table and smiled at me, with fake warmth. "Let me heal you!"

"No," I shortly replied.

It didn't discourage her.

"Let me, I have been training with the most elite-"

"I know, and still, no."

She frowned and grabbed my wrist, as if she were hurting me. "It won't take long."

I snatched my hand away from her and she gasped. "Do not touch me again- I will have to break your arms."

Sakura's eyebrows fell and she leaned forward. "I'm stronger then you. You are nothing more then child's play to me."

I smirked and stood, emphasizing my full height to her barely five feet four inches. "We'll see, won't we?"

Suddenly she blushed.

She blushed.

I glared at her for a long moment. "Why are you flushed?"

"I-I am not."

Hinata paced into the kitchen just then, saving me. "Uchiha-san, taste this."

A white pastry was shoved in my mouth and growled at the woman. "What the hell, Hyuuga!"

She giggled. "I need opinions- does that cake taste good for the wedding? I have one other option but I like that the most."

I swallowed angrily and rolled my eyes. "It's fine. Don't do that again."

"Or what?" Hyuuga asked, with a slight smile on her face.

I winked and she laughed. After the Hyuuga departed, Sakura looked at me. "Hey, Sasuke-kun, let's talk."

I sighed.

She somehow took this as 'go on.'

"Lee and I are getting married and… I wanted to make something clear." She slowly walked around the table so that she was closer to me. This had to be interesting. "We had something when we were younger, but it wasn't love. It was just a mutual crush and…we can't date anymore. I-I love Lee."

I repressed a smile. "Who are you trying to convince, Sakura? Me or you?" Why the hell was playing with this child's heart so fun?

"Y-you, Sasuke! I should be a faithful woman to him, that's what he deserves."

I put my hand to my chest. "I'm just _so_ hurt."

Sakura stared at me for a long moment before taking my hand healing it. Her chakra felt different then the Hyuuga's, in a way I didn't care for. "Maybe you and I could have something someday, Sasuke."

"Of course, because what we had was special."

I rolled my eyes pointedly in front of her and she smiled softly. "I'm glad you understand."

She exited and I sighed, sitting back at the table to resume my meal.

Most of the day went by without me having to move a finger. The women were all chatty and loud, however, and I had gained a head ache. When they were setting up outside, Hinata volunteered me to set up the white pews (where the hell they got them over night was oblivious to me ) and then to set up the wedding arch. I did it all because I was promised more food and, well, she pouted. Just a few hours before the actual ceremony, a man came over and had Hinata sign some papers, making their union legal. He glared at me on his way out and I gave him a stunning smirk, just to make his day.

The sun was two hours before setting and all the women in the house were rushing to get dressed. "Sasuke, could you button this up?" and "Uchiha, do these shoes make my ankles look fat?" or whatever, was all I heard.

Ino, Tenten, and Sakura were all dressed up in long, lilac gowns that matched. I'd like to say they looked exceptional, but they looked passable for a wedding.

"Sakura, could help me?" I heard the Hyuuga call. Sakura cussed and raised her hand.

"Sorry, Hinata, I'm trying to put on these shoes!"

"Tenten? Or Ino?"

They both called back with an excuse and I sighed.

"Uchiha-san, come help me, please."

Walking past the perfectionist women, I entered her room. "What is it?"

"Could you tie up my hair?" Her face was bright red. "It's too long, I can't get it all. Please, it doesn't have to be perfect."

She handed me a few pins and a purple ribbon. Without a word, I began twisting up her hair, pretending not to be entranced by the scent. I pinned the loose ends and tied the ribbon in.

Hyuuga looked at herself in all angles in the mirror and turned to me with a stunning smile. "It's beautiful, Uchiha-san! Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around my neck as she kissed my cheek.

"A-ah…"

She held me tight for a few long seconds before releasing me. "Today, I'm getting married. I-I will become Hinata Uzumaki. I'm so happy and so scared."

She glanced back into the mirror. Her hands went up to fix something or rub something in and I could see the anxiety in her eyes. "Hyuuga-san," I murmured, grabbing her wrist. She looked at me in the mirror. "You look fine. Really," I shortly said. She smiled at me and I rubbed my neck awkwardly, wondering how it had gotten to warm in the room.

"Please, just call me Hinata."

She was facing me again with a naturally comforting smile. I nodded and gently pushed away a strand of hair. "It'll be great, Hinata."

Without thinking, I closed my eyes and pressed my lips to her forehead. It felt _right_, almost as if something was rushing me to show her some affection. I released her and looked down into her eyes. They were absent.

"Let's go," I whispered.

She nodded and grabbed my hand. "I… Okay, Uchiha-san."

I would fix the name thing later, but now it was probably time for the wedding to start. The sun was moving in the sky, as shadows danced in the room.

I pushed open the door and let go of her hand.

"Ow, watch it, bub!"

I looked out of the door and saw all three women on the floor, rubbing their ears. "Sheesh, could you two be any quieter!" Tenten snapped.

Hinata stared at them all with wide eyes and I erupted in laughter. "Pathetic, nosy konoichi."

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I decided not to be apart of their wedding. It was filled with Hyuuga clan members and tons of her Konoha friends. It was just a breeding ground for stupidity. But above all, I decided not to go because I'm an Uchiha and people would be staring at me instead of at her, which they're suppose to do or whatever.

I was listening intently though. Naruto was in the middle of his hand written vows, which were comical. He went on about ramen and Hinata's cooking and of course, he had to add how dedicated he was to her. It made me laugh but feel a little sick. Hinata was about to start her own.

I set down my kunai and jumped into a tree. Even though the Hyuugas had exceptional eyes, I was exceptional at evading everyone's senses. I managed to climb to a tree, silently, right in front of the wedding. Nobody even had their Byakugan on- many were crying.

I rolled my eyes and listened.

"And Naruto, I," she was speaking through tears also, "I promise to love you for every day that you have left and every day after that." I sighed, because the pain in her voice was too hard to listen to. I was too soft on crying women.

I looked down at her. Her dress faintly sparkled in the sun as it fell. Kind of like snow when it was freshly fallen. She looked beautiful, and natural, and she looked like somebody Naruto would love.

I made my way back to the backyard with a tight chest.

Love is love, and nobody could love a monster.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- Great job for making it to the end, haha! Anyway, I realize you might see Sasuke as OOC in this chapter, but I think he's a very deep and _thorough_ character. I feel like he has an emotionless front and poker face but in reality he's human. Please review, guys.


	7. Chapter 7 - His Departure

**Placebo – His Departure**

A/N- This chapter may be choppy or full of angst but I really like it. I apologize for the ending though.

Hinata's P.O.V

Neji had looked unhappy the whole time, walking me down the aisle, sitting and watching, and then when he was to be mingling he had a tight look on his face. My plan was to confront him after the wedding but he disappeared behind the house. I was worried he was going to pick a fight with Sasuke or that Sasuke would fight him first- the Uchiha didn't seem too keen about my wedding.

Naruto kissed my lips under the moon light and I pushed him away. "Where is my wife rushing off too?" He whispered. His hands were hard around my waist and I could smell the alcohol in his breath.

"I'm just looking for my cousin, love."

He pouted but I removed his hands and darted off to the backyard, as fast as my large gown would allow me.

For the second time, I over heard Sasuke's anger.

"What's the problem, Hyuuga?"

"How could you let this happen? You spend the night in the same house as them both, how could you allow him to do this?"

"I can't control them- I told Naruto that Hinata couldn't love him. I really do not see why you're protesting this marriage more then I am."

"It's not the marriage. Are you daft?"

"What the hell are you talking about, Hyuuga?" Sasuke's voice was edgy.

"Hinata, have you even seen?"

"Seen what?" Sasuke shouted.

I heard footsteps and Neji murmured, "Hinata is already pregnant. How did you let the nine-tailed fox impregnate her on your watch?"

"I don't get involved in their love life- the idea makes me sick."

I had stopped listening.

My hands flew to my stomach and I turned on my Byakugan. "I'm…"

Two sets of eyes were suddenly staring at me. Neji came forward and grabbed my arms, just above the elbows. I ignored him and looked down at my stomach, using my blood limit. There was a small bundle with Naruto's chakra lying in my belly. "Hinata, I thought you knew…"

Sasuke had a grimace on his face.

"Hinata-sama," Neji persisted again, gently shaking me, "I am sorry. Isn't this good news?"

It was suppose to be good. It was to be great, having Naruto's child. But no, it was too surreal. It was painful. I was having a baby and he or she would be fatherless- my child would never know how wonderful Naruto is. I felt tears in my eyes. "I'm pregnant," I whispered.

Neji nodded quickly. "Yes, and it's wonderful."

Sasuke walked past us.

"Hinata, doesn't Naruto know?"

"Of course not, I didn't even know!"

I wiped my tears and Neji took a few steps back. "Are you still going on that mission tomorrow? You are still busy at home and the clan needs you."

They didn't need to know it was a honeymoon- I'd get a scolding from the elders. "I must go. I'll be extra careful."

I sighed and smiled, composing myself. "I guess I should inform my husband."

Turning, I slammed into another body. "Oi, Hinata! Tell me why the hell the teme is draggin' me back here! I mean, all the guests are out there!"

I grabbed his hand and asked, "Where is he now?"

"He went back to get a drink, I think."

I rolled my eyes. "Come on, I have news." His hand was sweaty and clammy and I wondered how many shots he had taken. We sat down at a table with a pretty white table cloth with embroidered flowers. He was lazily tracing them and I smiled at the silver band around his finger. My mother and father saved them for me. "Naruto," I gently said.

He looked up.

"Hinata, Naruto, congratulations, again!" Lee shouted. He patted us both a little too roughly on the shoulders. "I hope your love will forever stay youthful!"

He walked away and Naruto rolled his eyes. "Whatever the hell that means, right?" I giggled. "What is your news, wifey-chan?"

I laughed and laced our fingers together. "We are-"

"Guys," Kiba cried, jogging toward us. "I'm so happy for you both. And, even though Hinata chose you over me," he winked at Naruto brotherly, "I wish you the best luck." He kissed my hand and ruffled Naruto's sun-kissed hair.

I sighed when he left. "I really hate these interruptions." Naruto agreed.

"So…" Naruto pursued.

I opened my mouth but Tsunade was making her way toward us. "Hinata! I was examining your gorgeous dress and couldn't help but feel an extra chakra signature from you." Suddenly her hand shot toward my stomach and I gasped. "So I was right! Well, congrats, but why the hell didn't you tell me you were pregnant?!" She shouted.

It grew quiet. Every clan member and every guest was staring at me. Even Naruto was shocked.

"I didn't know," I whispered.

Tsunade frowned. "Whoops…well, I'm sorry, but at least you do now!" She found a glass of sake and downed it.

She left and everyone began whispering. "I found out today, and I was just getting to tell you."

"Hinata," he cried with a smile, "this is great! No- this perfect! I'm a father! He stood up and pulled me into his arms. "We're having a child!"

Everyone clapped but I still saw the discomfort on some faces.

Sasuke was in a corner, wearing all black, guzzling a bottle of alcohol. I worried for him, but Naruto was placing messy kisses on my mouth. "I love you, Hina."

"I love you too," I vaguely said. Nothing about this felt right.

A few more people said congrats and after a few hours, everybody had departed. Sasuke was firmly locked in his room and Naruto collapsed on the bed in my room, pushing his shoes off. "It's been a good day- tomorrow will be even better."

I smiled and nodded. "Help me out of this," I said. He slowly got up and unzipped the back of my dress. "Isn't it weird?"

Naruto already knew what I meant. "Nah, I was hoping this would happen sooner then later. I'm surprised but, I bet our kid is going to be talented and beautiful."

His words did little to soothe me. He went back to the bed while I threw on a big shirt.

"When do you think you'll start showing?" Naruto asked, coughing a little.

"A few months, I think." I turned to our full-sized mirror and lifted the shirt, just to look at my stomach. It was still flat. "This is so weird for me."

Naruto yawned and nodded, his eyes drifting shut. I kissed his cheek and covered him with a blanket. He was skinnier then normal. "Can you get an extra blanket?" He asked quietly.

I nodded. "There are a few in the closet by the kitchen."

I tried to keep my feet light, in case Sasuke was asleep. I crept to the hall when I noticed there was a light on in the kitchen. Glancing in the kitchen, I saw Sasuke, on the ground, with a bag of chips in his hands. "You're up, Hinata," Sasuke mumbled drunkenly. "Why aren't you with Mr. Hyuuga?"

I wanted to smile but I never he could get like this- stupid. "Uchiha-san, why aren't you in bed?"

"My name," he said, louder this time, "is Sasuke. I hate damn 'Uchiha-san' because that's what everyone called me when I traveled with Orochimaru. It's not my name."

I nodded slowly and walked closer. The tiles were cold under my feet. "Sasuke," I approached again. "Let's get you to bed."

His eyes glinted merrily. They were black as coals. "Oh, you and I in bed? I would like nothing more."

I blushed and frowned. "You're drunk." He opened his mouth to speak but he started vomiting on the cold tiles. I rushed forward and rubbed his back. "Why would you do this?"

He sighed and laid his head on my lap. I decided I'd scold him some other time, when he wasn't being a pathetic baby. "Hinata, I like alcohol. No," his eyes went blurry for a second but he recovered. "I love it- because, I forgot who I am."

I frowned. "What's so wrong with who you are?" I pushed away the hair from his face and studied him.

He laughed harshly. "I'm a killer!" His lips were parted in a sneer. They revealed perfect white teeth and long canines. "I'm a hunter- I can smell you're blood right now and it smells sweet."

My heart stopped and I searched his eyes for deception- but he was telling the truth. "I don't believe you," I lied.

Sasuke covered his eyes. "Hinata," he strained to say my name. "You are so pure- stop giving me a chance."

I don't know why but I removed his hand and looked at his eyes. He was a good man- I knew it. "You just haven't found yourself yet."

His grey eyes stared intensely into mine and he whispered, "I think I have."

"You're not bad," I insisted again.

"I want to kill you," he snapped. I shook my head, my heart like a drum in my throat. "I see the way you stare at Naruto and it pisses me off."

"That's just-"

"It's jealousy, Hinata."

My breath hitched in my throat. I didn't think I was getting what he quite saying. "Of…Naruto…?"

He suddenly rolled his eyes. "Not because he has _you._ He has love and a family- he has all the things I can't have. Because I'm a murderer and a traitor and a bastard and whatever else you want to add."

My chest ached slightly for the man before me. I stroked his hair and he closed his eyes. "You know, for a drunk you're awfully eloquent."

With his eyes still shut, he murmured, "No, it's just you- you give me a clear mind."

I blushed and shook my head gently.

We were silent for a minute and he whispered. "I can't keep doing this."

"Doing what?"

"Succumbing to you and everything you are. This is the second time- I have never done this."

I frowned. "What's so wrong with this?"

"I hate you," he said with a truthful tone.

It stung a little but I couldn't expect much more him. "What have I done?"

"You act like my mother, you remind me of my brother, all you represent to me is _home_ and home is weakness. What if," he looked into my eyes, "I grow attached to you and you die too? What then?"

I flicked his nose and smiled. "That won't happen. But you could never love somebody like me. I bet after this year, you're going to run to your own compound and forget about me."

He shrugged. I guess I'd ignore the pain in my chest. "I threw up."

I laughed shortly, almost like there was an edge in my voice. "Yeah. You did, didn't you?"

"I think you're laugh is gorgeous."

I knew if he were sober, he wouldn't be saying any of this. I knew if he were sober, he'd go back to barely speaking to me or avoiding eye contact. I couldn't decide if I should cherish this or pretend it never happened. "I think," I said slowly, "that it's time for you to get to bed."

He nodded and sat up. His eyes wandered to the mess on the floor.

"I'll get it," I assure him, standing up.

"Like I did for you- that should have been a sure sign you were pregnant."

I helped him up, and rested his hip against the counter. An extra bottle of sake was next to him and he grabbed it in his hands gingerly, and took a long swig. "Please, stop drinking," I asked softly, reaching for the bottle.

Sasuke raised it above his head. "What was that, princess?"

I stomped my foot and reached. "This is so bad for our health!"

"Shhh," he loudly whispered, "I wouldn't want you to wake your hubby."

He was frustrating me to no end. I wanted to punch him in the stomach- and I never feel that way. "Give it to me," I commanded lowly.

Sasuke leaned in and I was repulsed by the smell of is alcohol breath. "Or what? You'll get big, strong Naruto to fight me?" His eyes rolled. "You don't want to hurt me- I can see it, you're so gentle."

I bit my lip. Was it so bad, to ask him to put down the bottle? I looked down at our feet. His were longer then mine. I heard him gulp and I sighed angrily. "I'm going to skin you," I snapped.

Suddenly he slammed the bottle down and snaked his fingers tightly around my wrists. "What was that, _princess_?"

I shivered involuntarily. His eyes were smoldering and he roughly brought me to his chest. My lips quivered and I begged myself to ignore the thoughts that came to my mind.

_"I'll have you soon, princess."_

Sasuke slowly wrapped my arms around his waist and for some reason, I left them there. His eyes searched mine and I looked away fast. "You're drunk!"

Who the hell was I even trying to convince?

"Sasuke," I whispered, avoiding his eyes. "You have to stop."

I got a sick rush from whispering his name like this. I liked being pressed into this muscled chest and I liked his smell- under the booze and vomit. His hands combed through my hair. "I hate you," he murmured.

Nodding slowly, I replied, "I hate you too."

He closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the cabinet. "Tomorrow I'll forget almost all of this."

"I'll pretend most of it didn't happen," I said honestly.

He cracked open an eye. "Is that so?"

I nodded again.

Sasuke pressed his hand against my cheek and I froze. My heart stopped and he leaned closer, his eyes closing slowly. I closed mine too, but in fear and shock. "H-how," I barely said above a whisper, "long has it been since you were with a woman?" I'd like top say I wasn't afraid of him hurting me, but a part of me knew he would.

"Sexually?" He mumbled back, closer now. His lips pressed against my neck and I gasped. "Never." His throaty chuckled made me nervous.

My eyes widened but I didn't have time to speak because Sasuke's lips were kissing the corner of my mouth.

I'm married, I tried to think, but something said, _yeah, this is good_.

Turning my head a fraction, I felt his lips skim mine. "You're with Naruto," he laughed, sounding arrogant.

Oh, god. This is a game to him. Tears prickled my eyes and I backed away. He frowned. "Go to bed, Uchiha-san."

His face completely feel and he untangled himself from. I stared at the cabinet and he walked away. "Goodnight, Hyuuga-san," he murmured.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_"Oh, Hinata-chan, did you really reject me like that?" Sasuke purred and pinned my arms above my head. The wall behind me was cold and covered in picture frames- one crashed to the ground. "Chan," he whispered, "I want you."_

_I tried pushing him away but he was too strong- but really, I wasn't trying too hard._

_"Kiss me," he growled._

_I shook my head, "No," I whimpered. "No, please, no!"_

"Hinata," I heard. "Hey, wake up, wifey." A warm hand touched my cheek.

I recognized the voice- Naruto. Naruto, my husband, I remembered suddenly. Cracking my eyes open slowly, I saw him. He was beautiful; his bright cerulean eyes looked me up and down with slight worry. His lips were agape and the scars on his face looked perfect. "Good morning," I whispered with a smile. My voice was raspy and soft.

"You're chakra was flaring, were you having a nightmare?"

I swallowed. "No, it was alright." I couldn't really tell if I was lying or not. "Are you packed up yet?"

He nodded. "I was going to do it for you too, but most of your stuff is at your house."

I stretched and look lazily. "I'll put on some pants and head over there. Thank you, though."

Naruto nodded and smiled. "You're my wife now."

I blushed.

"And I'm going to be a father."

He hugged me tightly and laid a hand on my stomach. "Guess we should go over names soon. But, we have to go soon."

I pulled up some pants and a jacket. "Okay, okay, give me five minutes tops."

"I'll go back to my place then; I gotta snag an extra blanket."

I frowned. "It's so hot in Suna, are you sure you won't be okay?"

Looking him up and down, I saw how fragile he was. His clothes hung from him and his wrists were boney. "You're right," he said, giving me a grin.

I smiled and turned, leaving. I hated this.

Sasuke was in his room still and I thanked my ancestors, rushing past his door.

"Good morning, Hinata-sama!" The guard said as I entered the Main House. "Preparing for your mission?"

I smiled. "Good morning. Yes, I will just get a few things from my room and I'll have to head out."

He nodded and said, "Congratulations, and have a nice day."

"You too," I replied happily.

The Hyuuga house, even though it was burdened with negative family members and seals, was warm and vibrant. It smelt like cinnamon buns and many members walked around, smiling with each other. On the way to my room, a young girl waved and asked how the pregnancy was. She suggested a family name and bowed her head before leaving. It made me feel great.

Neji passed me in the hallway, and stopped. "Hinata, are you about to leave?"

I nodded. "Is there something you need, Nii-san?"

He shook his head and glanced down at my stomach. "I want you to be careful- should I come along to protect you?" His face was full of worry. "Something about your trip feels wrong."

Yes, I thought, I'm not going on a mission. Why was I such a bad lair? "I'll be just fine, Neji-nii-san. Naruto will be with me, so do not worry about coming along."

His lips pursed and I gently combed a hand through his hair. "Well, I wish you the best of luck."

I hugged him tightly and smiled; he always felt uncomfortable when I was hugging him. "I will see you in one week," I promised.

"Alright," he nodded sharply and walked away, his fists clenched.

My room was a light color, like most of the walls in this house. My bed sheets were a deep violet and it smelled like food in my room. Almost like Choji occupied it when I wasn't home. I chuckled softly and opened my dresser drawer. Picking up a few items, I pressed them into a large bag with a sigh. The scene between Sasuke and I replayed itself over and over in my head. I felt his lips- it wasn't a kiss, but I wanted it to be.

I bit my lip and shook my head. The innocent, prodigy heiress was lusting after a juvenile, a juvenile that happened to be my husband's best friend.

I picked up my bag and went back to the cabin-shack thing. Naruto was waiting, all packed up. Sasuke was sitting in the kitchen with a glass of water in his hand. I frowned when I spotted him. He looked like he hadn't slept at all last night. Walking up to him, I set my bags on the ground and said, "While we're gone, you'll be here alone. Hyuuga members will be watching…" It was my way of saying, _so don't be stupid_.

He nodded and kept his eyes on his glass.

Naruto quickly said goodbye but I refused to.

Within hours, we were out of the village and speeding toward the Village Hidden in the Sand.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Gaara met us at the gate with a small smile. "Welcome back, Naruto, Hinata," he nodded at both of us.

Naruto embraced him tightly and I smiled politely, wiping sweat from my brow. "Oi, Gaara, it's been too long!"

The kazekage nodded and motioned us forward. "In my tower, we prepared a large room. It has been extremely warm lately and I apologize for any discomfort."

"Thank you, Gaara-san, that's really kind of you," I said lightly. He smiled again.

It wasn't terribly far, the Kazekage tower, but I was coated in sweat and I felt uncomfortable in the heat. When we entered the building, it was no better. Everything felt thick and sticky, and could see the waves of heat radiating from the front desk. He led us up a long flight of stairs and I wanted to collapse, but Naruto was staying strong so I trudged happily along side him. Gaara opened a door at the end of a long hallway and waved us inside.

I gasped. A large white bed was centered in the room and few vases of orchids made the room look colorful. A window casually overlooked the city. I crossed over to it and quickly said, "Your city has such beautiful architecture, Gaara-san. It's gorgeous."

I turned back to face them and Naruto smiled at his friend. "Let us know if you need something." He bowed his head and exited.

Naruto smiled brightly and ran toward me, lifting me and twirling me in his arms. I laughed and collapsed onto the bed, ignoring the smell of my sweat. "This is so perfect!" He crawled onto the bed on his stomach next to me and I looked up at him. Every thought of Sasuke, the baby, and Konoha disappeared and I stretched up to kiss his cheek. "I love all of this."

Naruto grinned. "I told ya Gaara would really treat us! There is so much we can do!"

I closed my eyes and laughed. "How about we get some sleep first?"

I heard him snicker and he lowly said, "How about we sleep together?"

Oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Our week went by in a blur. We visited every restaurant and saw every monument. Each night we ran up to the roof and star gazed until we almost passed out. We just acted childishly and our love was just pure- it felt amazing to be apart of.

With a heavy heart, I noticed each day how sick Naruto looked. His eyes stayed bright and beautiful, but they were sunken in. His bones protruded from his body while his skin turned a sallow color. It made me feel grateful that I actually had him but it made me so sad to know he had almost no time left.

We waved goodbye to the Kazekage and his family with sad smiles. Gaara had a tear in his eye.

We were packed for a long trip and my feet already began to ache. Naruto tightly held my hand and we just walked. He was too weak to run or even jog home. It would take almost a full weak to arrive home.

I led him toward a common path; the civilians tended to walk while traveling between villages. The ground was smoother and Naruto thanked me quietly, with an embarrassed face. We held hands calmly and walked until the sun set and it was time to set up camp.

We found a cozy little place and set up a sleeping bag. Naruto slept and I watched over him. The night was warm and dark. I had learned not to be afraid when I was very little.

Naruto snored lightly and I leaned my head against the tree. It was pleasantly quiet. I drifted off lazily.

I awoke suddenly to the sound of Naruto shouting something. My eyes shot open and he was standing in front of me with a kunai in his hand, blood pouring from his shoulder. I gasped and stood. "Hinata, wake up!" he cried. His back was toward me and I grabbed a shurikan from my leg pouch and activated my Byakugan. Three thieves were before him. Their chakra pulsated strongly.

One shot toward Naruto and pushed him to the ground, and my brain was registering things too slowly- I tried to run forward but my legs were sluggish. "You poisoned me," I cried, looking up.

A man in a black mask threw two long needles my way and I saw a purple tint on them. I barely dodged. I got into position to use Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists. Two stepped forward and one was speeding toward Naruto. He stood and tried to channel chakra into his fists.

I was too slow- my arms would not respond. A ninja ran toward me and I kicked him successfully in the chest. A second and third grabbed my arms and tried throwing me at a tree but I blocked their chakra quickly, before my hands stopped working.

I almost blocked everyone's chakra but the last two ninja were the strongest. They had prior knowledge on the Hyuuga.

With a frightened gasp, I realized they were here to capture me.

I glanced over at Naruto and he was panting heavily against a tree. I tried to run to him but a tall woman held my arms behind my back. I screamed loudly, trying to send my chakra through my arms but it was no use.

The other man punched Naruto in the chest, his fist bright with chakra. Naruto coughed and fell the ground, becoming still. I screamed and felt myself shaking, everything becoming fuzzy. "No! Naruto, get up, please!" I flipped the woman over my head and with a new found strength, I beat her face into the ground. The man who murdered my husband cracked his knuckled and egged my forward. I shot at him and gripped his jaw. He tried pulling me off but I squeezed his neck and twisted his jaw roughly. He tumbled to the ground lifelessly and I fell next to him. "Naruto," I cried. "Please…"

I crawled to him, my body growing weak. I picked him up and screamed. He was dead.

"Naruto," I whispered. My lips trembled and I could barely see past the tears. It was wrong. This was wrong. "Naruto, wake up."

I didn't have any chakra to revive him with. I ran with his body in my arms back to Suna, not caring how loudly I sobbed. My heart was breaking.

The guard at the gate gasped and I collapsed in front of him. "Help," I shouted, "Please, get a medic!" He nodded and darted off.

Gaara was running toward me.

I held Naruto tightly and heaved, unable to catch a breath.

"Hinata-san," his voice was almost inaudible. "What happened?"

"Naruto," I managed to shout before it all went completely black.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- I apologize for this whole death scene and any choppiness. It was hard to write a battle scene for me.

Anyway, thank you so much for the reviews. I read them often. To the reviewer who said they prefer the third person perspective, I'll try to get some more chapters in like that. I just feel unsuccessful writing like that. Also, someone said it was odd for Sasuke to say 'Hyuuga-san'. I agree that his character might not say that, but in this fic, he was trying to be respectful and gain the trust of everyone at the beginning. When speaking to his brother, he did admit he wanted to leave but it had become a habit.

Oi, so please review and thank you for reading.


	8. Chapter 8 - Untitled

**Placebo – **

Sasuke's P.O.V.

I felt another presence in the home. It was a day too early for the Hyuuga and Naruto. Standing alert, I exited the kitchen and glanced into the front hall.

"Sasuke," a lazy voice commanded.

My eyes slid over to the door and Shikamaru Nara nodded, his eyes half closed. "What is it?"

"We received an urgent letter from Suna and Tsunade wants to see us."

I snarled but followed him out of the house. "I don't want to be bothered."

"I'm sure a little fresh air would do you some good. It's been, what, two weeks since you came back?"

I shrugged, uncaring. "Why does she need me?"

He yawned but picked up his pace. "Hell if I know- if it were up to me, you'd be stuck in a cell for a year, not with Hinata. She probably treats you like a special house guest."

He was right on that. Hyuuga made the majority of my meals and cleaned up when I was training. "Hn," I hummed.

We quickly headed to the HokageTower in silence. When we entered, a few civilians stared at me with shock and I held my chin up, flaring my chakra slightly. Nara looked at me with a slightly amused face.

Tsunade was holding her face in her hands. "Nara, Uchiha, good. Sit down- hurry up, you two!"

We sat and she handed us both a scroll. "You must head to Suna tonight and get there within a day."

Nara's eyes widened a fraction. "It's a three day trip, Hokage-sama."

He must be average; I got between the two villages in half a day at top speed.

Tsunade growled. "Get there in one- bring Sakura, too."

I held back a growl but allowed my face to fall. "Why am I here?" I asked.

She shifted her honey eyes toward me and said, "Most of my ninja are out on other missions. You are going because you are fast, you have amazing chakra control, and you have a good understanding of the mind. Shikamaru," she continued, looking at him, "you are going because you are a tactical genius, albeit a little lazy. Anything you find that looks suspicious on the way I want returned to me. Sakura," she said with a finalizing tone, "is going because she has great strength and her medical skills are second to none."

Nara frowned. "What happened?"

Her face turned sad again. "I don't know exactly. I received the letter just this morning asking for help- the man we have decoding the letter said it doesn't look good."

We both nodded and stood. I was thoroughly dreading the mission.

Before I turned to exit, Nara said, "Hinata… Is she hurt?"

My heart stopped when I saw the expression on Tsunade's face. "What happened to her?" I snapped.

She opened her mouth but the door floor open suddenly. "Tsunade, why am I not part of this mission?!"

Our eyes shot to Neji Hyuuga, whose face was red with rage. I felt his aura surrounding the room. "Hyuuga," Tsunade snapped, not liking his display of disrespect, "I have chosen these three carefully."

"But I must go! They need me there, Hanabi is worried sick!"

I frowned. Hanabi? Her little sister, I recalled.

"It seems the Hyuuga are being targeted. You have to be patient and wait for their arrival. We are all scared." She sounded calm but I could hear the strain in her voice.

Neji looked around angrily before pointing at me. "You," he growled lowly, glaring into my eyes. "You better make sure she comes back alive- none of your games."

I nodded lamely, feeling the same worry deep in my chest. "I will."

He exhaled loudly, exiting the room.

Tsunade stood up with care, as if she would collapse. "It's a good time to go find Sakura."

Nara nodded and I numbly followed after him.

My imagination got the better of me. I knew how sick and twisted I could get when capturing someone; I wondered how harsh they would treat her. Or perhaps she got away perfectly fine and it was Naruto who was hurt. That would explain the reason for Sakura needing to go, too.

I tried to rationalize with myself but an annoying feeling in the pit of my stomach would not go away.

Sakura was shocked to see me but when explained the details of our mission, she sobered up and gave me two kunai to hold. "Just in case," she had said.

They both looked bothered but held a determined look on their faces, and sped off into the trees. I was the middle man, with Nara leading and Sakura following. It was eerily silent. The moon was not full- it looked like as if it were broken. The clouds were puffy and purple, and it looked so close to raining.

I took this as a bad omen.

Sakura quietly told us to sleep for a few hours while she took the first watch. The Nara complied but I offered her my bag so she could sleep. She had given me a strained smile and thanked me. I could tell neither of them were use to running to hard for so long.

The closer we got to Suna, the warmer and thicker the air got. Nara and Sakura were drenched in sweat the next morning and I was breathing heavily. I did not like the heat.

The gates were nearing us and I sped up, fear eating at my insides for the innocent girl, but my team mates slowed. They must have thought we were close to sanctuary.

"Let's go," I said, just loud enough for them.

Sakura nodded and dodged ahead of me, while Nara just quickened enough to be next to me. "I'm," he gasped, "running out of chakra."

I was tempted to ask if he wanted me to carry him on my back the rest of the way but his eyes were set forward with sheer determination.

"Welcome, Kakekage-sama is waiting in the hospital. Please, head there immediately." The tall woman at the gates handed us each a large bottle of water and pointed toward the hospital. "Thank you for arriving here at such short notice."

Nara guzzled his water and said, "Thank you, Temari. Do you know what is going on?"

She frowned and reached for his hand. "Just go now, it's terrible."

My heart sped up and I walked ahead, my stomach a tangle of knots. _"Please, Itachi," _I found myself praying, _"You said you liked her, so keep her safe."_

I couldn't get there fast enough. Civilians clogged the streets and I knew the two following me didn't have the strength to travel on the roof tops. I angrily pushed past everyone, jogging toward the hospital.

"Sasuke, slow down," Sakura called. "It's okay; you'll waste your energy and collapse."

I growled and entered the hospital. Nara grabbed my elbow roughly and stopped at the front desk. "Where is Gaara waiting?" He asked.

I pulled away, feeling immense frustration. I had seen too many dead bodies- I could see Hinata's in my mind.

The small nurse stuttered and her eyes avoided me, "h-he is i-in…Room 525, that w-way."

Nara thanked her and led the way. We should have been calm, knowing we had arrived early, but the atmosphere was thick, unruly. I was scared.

Gaara was in front of a door with a depressed face- his eyes looked lost. "Gaara-san," Sakura said gratefully, "are they in here?"

He opened the door and motioned us inside. Nara entered first and then Sakura, but I stepped in slowly.

Hinata was laying on a bed, with a needle jammed into the sensitive crook her elbow. Her hair was messy and tubes traveled into her nose. She was asleep.

I let out a loud breath, relief filling my chest. "You're alive," I whispered.

Quickly I noticed she was alone in the room.

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura asked. There was a panicky tone in her voice.

Gaara looked at us each in the eyes and then whispered, "Naruto is dead."

Things seemed to go in slow motion. Sakura fell to the floor, her eyes wide, her breathing uncontrolled. Nara frowned with a look of uncertainty.

I looked back at Hinata and felt my stomach clench. My best friend, my brother, is dead. Words couldn't describe how I felt. My body shook and I looked around again, this time my eyes adjusting to the speed. Sakura wailed loudly but I searched again for him, for any sign of Naruto. I couldn't find a single one.

Gaara said something, but I didn't hear him. Nara picked up Sakura and they left the room. Maybe I was to follow.

But I didn't, I sat down next to Hinata and I smelled her- Naruto's scent was on her. Tears never fell from my eyes. I just felt emptiness.

I reached out and touched her stomach. A child was thriving inside of her, who carried Naruto in its DNA. I felt slightly better.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hours later, when everybody had stopped crying and accepted it, we all sat down at a small table with Gaara. "Haruno-san," he said softly.

Her green eyes were shrouded with a look of steely indifference. It must have helped her keep herself together. "Yes?"

"Hinata-san was injected with a poison. We do not know much about it, but it seems to only paralyze her. My finest medics were unable to remove it all though, so when you could get to her, please see what you can do."

She nodded. "I will do so now, in case it spreads to her organs and stops their functions."

Gaara let her go and looked at us. "I have transportation for Naruto's," he paused very slightly before saying, "body. It will take four days for him to safely arrive home, but I will send Tsunade-sama a letter, telling her to begin funeral arrangements."

Nara agreed, and then asked, "Who was after Hinata?"

"We sent a squad after to examine the bodies and anything they left behind. They were apart of a gang set on discovering large clan secrets. Uchiha-san, you may have heard of them. They are an elite group of missing nin from the HiddenMistVillage named the Mizu Hunt."

I recalled a discussion between myself and Orocimaru about such a gang. He told me to never go near the MistVillage in fear that my eyes would be stolen. "I have, but I thought they stayed near their village exclusively?"

He shook his head. "This pack of ten found themselves near Konoha. A letter in one man's pocket specifically asked them not to go near this village or yours, but they disobeyed for an unknown reason. We don't expect another attack from them, however."

Nara and I nodded.

"When Hinata is fully healed you all may go, but Naruto will depart tonight."

Nara frowned. "We can't see his body?"

For once, I spoke up softly and said, "It might be best if we don't."

He looked at me for a long time before agreeing.

Gaara stood and asked if we would like to see Hinata again and we both complied.

Sakura was taking Hinata's temperature when we entered the room. "Gaara-san, I have removed all the poison." She pointed to a small bin of black-colored liquid.

Gaara looked relieved. "Were we correct in saying that it was simply a paralysis?"

Sakura shook her head. "The first injection was, but she was stabbed again, in the arm." Her fingers traced a bruise on Hinata's arm that was shaped like a thick hand. "She probably didn't know it because it was a smaller needle and it was messier, like she and the attacker were in a state of panic."

I felt uneasy but kept quiet.

"Was the second dose lethal?" Gaara asked.

Sakura shook her head, but puzzlement was apparent on her face. "It was slow moving, but it was heading toward her eyes. It was eating away any sort of chakra or enhanced flesh on its way up- I assume it was meant to destroy her eyes because they couldn't have them."

My chest tightened and the knot grew in my stomach.

"Will her vision be okay?" Gaara asked.

"I think it'll be okay, because I got it in time. But we'll still check when she awakens."

Gaara nodded but didn't ask anything else.

Sakura looked like she had nothing else to add and I uneasily asked, "And the kid? Has her baby taken any damage?"

The pink haired woman looked at me oddly but rubbed her hand over Hinata's stomach, not to check, but to comfort me. "The baby is perfectly fine right now."

"How far along is she? I hadn't known she was pregnant," Gaara awkwardly inputted.

"She is about two months- I'm surprised she hadn't known sooner, actually."

I sighed with relief and my body suddenly weakened. Gaara promptly asked us if we wanted to rest for the night and took us to a large room with three beds. We each thanked him and past out, for a dreamless sleep.

Sometime during the night, I got the sudden urge to use the bathroom. I groaned- my muscles were tight and sore from the trip.

I was nearly full awake when I was finished. Nara and Sakura were sleeping like children in their beds, so I decided to go down stairs to find Hinata. She was in the hospital, but it was the hospital wing and I was sleeping in the apartment wing. Suna had an interesting way of running things.

Easing down the long, spiraled steps, I crept my way to the woman's room. I doubted that she would be awake at such an hour, but I stayed hopeful. My mind was circling around her, Hinata Hyuuga, and I hated it.

Gaara was exiting her room and he seemed surprised to see me. "Uchiha-san, why are you awake?"

He reminded me of Naruto. He never judged me or looked at me like the treacherous murderer I am. Shrugging, I asked, "How is she?"

The Kazekage frowned. "She seems to be healing well. It's the mental trauma she should worry about."

It wasn't good news by any means, but I was slightly relieved.

"She was married to Naruto, but you seem more like a husband." His emotionless eyes board into my own. "Shikamaru Nara was concerned but the fear of what may happen to her is evident on your face."

Looking away, I said, "She has treated me like a human being and has made my prison a home. Worrying about her is the least I could do."

Gaara nodded once, sharply. His eyes still stared, unblinking as he said, "Good luck in your future endeavors. Good night."

I bid him a good night and turned into her room sharply.

Settling into a seat, I looked at her face. "Hyuuga," I whispered.

The heart monitor steadily beeped and I liked the noise for once. I longed to hear her real heart beat though, just for the extra comfort.

In reality, I wished I could listen to Naruto's heart again. As a child, I was so mad and so depressed without my brother and family. Naruto, as boisterous and annoying as he was, provided me with a comfort and a friend- a true friend. With a frown, I wondered if I could dream of him. I wanted to say something, like thank you or good bye, or just plead with him. I wanted him back. Because, when it was all said and done, Hinata Hyuuga would forget about me and I would be alone again. Naruto would have knocked on my door every day and at least would have said hello, because that's who he was.

A tear prickled my eye and I shook away the thoughts of him. Hinata looked distraught in her sleep, kind of like how I felt.

"Are you having a nightmare?" I calmly asked, my voice barely audible.

Her head whipped to the side and she looked like she was in pain.

"I'm here," I whispered, "I won't let anybody hurt you."

Pressing my lips to her shoulder, a wave of warmth spread through my body and I looked up. Her eyes were half opened. "Sasuke…?" she croaked.

I grabbed the small glass of water at her desk and put it to her mouth. She drank greedily until the glass was half empty. "Any better?"

She nodded and closed her eyes. "Am I dead?"

With a small laugh, I said, "No, why would you ask that?"

A tear rolled down her cheek and I instantly sobered. "It all hurts so much."

"Wait here," I murmured.

"Where else is there?"

I chuckled again and stuck my head out into the hallway. A nurse stopped and asked me what I needed, and I motioned her into the room. "She is in pain," I simply said.

The nurse asked Hinata where she was in pain and steadily healed a few of her limbs. She then dropped something into Hinata's IV bag.

Hinata thanked her quietly and I hadn't noticed when the nurse had left- my eyes were focused on the woman. "Does it feel any better?"

She nodded. "Why are you here?"

I sat back down and gently placed my hand over her stomach. "I don't know."

Her slow eyes rolled down to my hand. "She's okay?"

I smiled softly. "She?"

"I think it's a baby girl," she whispered.

"She's fine," I answered. Her face looked relieved. To me, it was completely ridiculous for her to determine the sex of her child so early, but I saw how happy she looked saying she. I would make fun of her later, when she was ready to go home. "You are two months along," I added. I wanted her to speak again.

"I had suspicions- I never wanted to believe it." Her voice was breathy and weak, so I figured it was time for her to sleep.

I stood and kissed her forehead again, my stomach feeling tight. My lips stayed firmly against her and I relaxed- I never wanted to let her go. But I did, and I looked away. "Get some rest," I strained to say.

"S-Sasuke…Naruto is really gone?"

I nodded sadly and she closed her eyes. "Should I stay?"

She breathed shakily. "No, please go to bed."

I nodded and quietly left.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A/N- Short chapter again, but it was pretty decent. Listen, if you hate sweet Sasuke as much as I do, wait. He won't be so kind and merciless forever.

I'm planning a time skip and the next chapters will probably be 3rd person or Sasuke POV.


	9. Chapter 9 - Cold Bodies

**Placebo – Cold Bodies**

A/N- I am so sorry for my long absence, but this is a good chapter and I promise another update soon. Check the bottom note.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hinata didn't speak on the way back. She didn't say a word at his funeral. She never shed a tear. She stood with her eyes down, despair snuffing out whatever glimmer of happiness there use to be. Nobody scolded her for being so quiet. It wasn't anything new, it was just unnerving.

The girl rarely spent time in the house I stayed in. If she did, she was quietly sitting in her room. She didn't eat therefore she did not cook. I cleaned every morning, in case she would arrive. I did a lot of things to make her happy. I made cinnamon roles and I served them with powdered sugar. She refused to eat.

The house was cold, and when she stopped coming, the family appeal left too. It was like I was in a stranger's home. I hated it.

My only solace came from my leather-bound journal and a black inky pen. I wrote for hours, filling pages upon pages. It was just my thoughts- but I had a lot of them when I was left alone.

_"She isn't here again. It is cold. I feel mad. I feel crazy that I even miss her. I can barely tolerate her."_

I sighed. I could only cope with myself by lying.

_"I hate that I love her. She is soft and kind, and she is willing to look at me like a human being instead of murderer. I miss her everyday she is gone and I miss her everyday she is here. Because, even when she is here, she isn't herself- she is not Hinata when there is no Naruto."_

Shutting the book, I completed my writing for the day. The moon hung itself high in the sky with a taunting face. It could shine on her and watch her. I had to sleep alone.

It was bad, but I found myself wandering into the kitchen and opening a cupboard. A bottle of scotch found its way into my hands and for the fifth time that week, I drank myself to sleep.

I hoped I wouldn't wake up.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**Three Months Later**

Sasuke angrily glared at Hinata through the window. He _was _training outside, but he noticed her moping in the kitchen. Her pretty little head was peaking through the window. Grumbling to himself, he stomped all the way back into the house and slammed open the door.

Hinata jumped and turned to him. Her cracked lips opened. "What is it, Sasuke?"

He growled loudly. "I am done with your moping and frowning! It's been months, Hyuuga, so get over it!" Sasuke snatched her wrist and pulled her up. Her stomach was rounded and it bumped his lightly.

"Sasuke, please- Neji will come over if you touch me again." She looked up at his face.

He clenched his jaws. "Hinata Hyuuga, I wish he would fight me- it would be a little variety! Come on, there must be something, _anything, _that can make you smile."

"You must be mad," Hinata sighed. She looked at him again, only this time studying him. It was the first time looking in months. His were framed by bags and his skin was pasty. He was unhealthy.

"I will cook," Sasuke begrudgingly said.

Hinata giggled slightly and pulled her wrist away from his big hand. It felt so good to be near him though. He was refreshing and warm. He was beautiful too. "If the Hokage allows me, I will take you to a festival coming up. It is meant to celebrate the winter months that are coming."

Sasuke felt a smirk pulling on his lips. "Fine- but I will not dress up."

Hinata pouted dramatically. "But you would look so good in a dark blue-"

Sasuke shook his head and waved a hand quickly, dismissing the compliment. "Be quiet and be happy I'm doing that much."

They both knew it was a favor for Sasuke, but Hinata smiled. "I really do need to be happy. For my daughter," she said.

"Still think it is a girl? I hope a boy pops out, just to throw you off."

She pressed her hand to his chest and grumbled. "Babies do not _pop_…"

Sasuke rolled his eyes but continued to enjoy the warmth of her palm on his chest. She was so small and cute. He loved her endlessly.

"I will go ask her now." She stared up at him, unmoving.

The raven-haired man nodded. "I will go train."

They stood for a tense moment before Sasuke decided to turn and leave.

Hinata sighed and shook her head.

People greeted the pregnant Hyuuga as they normally would have, but they asked about the child and the Uchiha prisoner. However, even though they were polite Hinata hated how they avoided Naruto's name. It was fine to ask about him, he was dead not gone.

Tsunade opened her door and smiled softly. "Hinata, what a pleasure to see you. You really are glowing. Sakura told me you were coming along fairly well."

She reciprocated the smile and sat in the plush chair. "Thank you- I wish I felt as good as everyone claims I look. My feet have grown two sizes larger!"

Tsunade dismissed her comment. "Just a bit swollen, it happens to all women. But I don't think that's why you came, is it?"

Hinata knew that the blonde woman had sobered up after Naruto's death. "No, of course not. I was thinking about attending that festival, the one in a few days."

Tsunade nodded but looked puzzled. "I'm glad you're getting out of the house, Hinata."

She bit her lip. She hated asking for favors. "Sasuke Uchiha has been really improving his behavior, Tsunade. He calls me Hinata and helps around the house."

The elder woman scowled. "He isn't supposed to be playing house."

"He trains and wants to be Konoha ninja- you saw how good he was when…"

Tsunade's face fell and she nodded. "Right. I'm glad you reported that to me, it's been months since you checked in with us."

"B-But I-I was wondering i-if I could take him out to the, um, f-festival…"

_Why do I stutter so much, _Hinata thought, feeling embarrassed.

Tsunade raised a brow and smiled. "Are you blushing?"

"I hate when I stutter."

"Is that it?" Tsunade was having fun teasing the younger girl. "Or do you have feelings for that dark warrior?"

"Tsunade, you p-pervert!" Her face ignited and she covered her cheeks. "Dark warrior, you have got to be out of your mind!"

Tsunade whipped her head back, laughing loudly and boastfully. She had hit a nerve, it seemed. "Fine, for an hour he may parade around my village. But only that, Hinata."

The girl nodded and tried to escape.

Tsunade's words stopped her. "Hinata…if you ever need to talk, you know where to find me."

Hinata looked into her Hokage's eyes and gulped. She had trained herself so hard not to cry. "Thank you."

Sasuke entered the kitchen and reached for a cup. It was a boring standard cup they had given him on his arrival. He stared at it for a moment before looking at the plates and bowls. They were also plain. Everything was plain until Hinata made it different. Sasuke slowly smirked, a small, dark little smirk, and drank water for the cup.

There was a sharp knock at the door and Sasuke frowned. "Neji Hyuuga, eh?" He could already sense the powerful, humble charka. Swinging the door open, Sasuke blocked the entrance. "Hn?"

Neji rolled his eyes. "I don't want to be here with you either, Uchiha, don't make that face."

Sasuke dropped the scowl and sighed. "Hinata is not here."

Neji raised his eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Hinata? I know, I watched her go."

Sasuke wanted to growl but repressed it. "You are wasting my time, Hyuuga."

Neji pushed past Sasuke and wandered into the living room. His eyes darted around. "It looks Hinata has made quite the effort to make this place homey for you."

The taller man crossed his arms. "She spends a lot of time here." He slowly looked over the walls and noticed small decorative paintings and vases filled with red roses on tables.

Neji turned back to Sasuke with arms tightly crossed over his muscled chest. "You have been watching Hinata very well, I see."

Sasuke squinted. "What are you getting at?"

"Don't you remember, when you first moved in here, our secret conversation?"

His eyes fell and he recalled it. _'Uchiha, if you protect Hinata Hyuuga, I will look favorably upon you in the future. I don't care what Naruto does, I do not trust him. I know you're a liar and a murderer, but you have unknown potential and strength. I worry very much and I… Do you agree or not? Good- goodbye.'_ "Yes, and what of it?"

Neji leaned closer, looking up into the Uchiha's eyes. "I have another proposition."

Sasuke physically blanched. "I do not understand. You hate me but you keep coming to me for Hinata. Why not that Kiba or Nara, they would not say no." Quieter, he said, "And she prefers them over me."

Neji stared at Sasuke for a long moment. He didn't like how the Uchiha said that. "I think you are smarter then those other two- frankly, you are smarter then almost everybody in the village. It is slightly alarming. Well, Uchiha, do you agree or not?"

"What the hell is the favor?" Sasuke growled.

Neji smiled at the other man's discomfort. They stood closely, tensely, in the middle of the living room. "Agree first, and then I will tell you."

"You are making me want to decline."

Neji shrugged. "I really want this for my cousin, but if you don't care about her then I-"

"No," Sasuke lowly interrupted. "I love her."

Neji's eyes widened. "What?" He snapped, his voice raising an octave. "What the hell do you mean?"

Sasuke's nostrils flared and he backed up, his chin tensing. "You heard me- now, what is it?"

Neji looked like he wanted to strangle Sasuke, his fists clenched tightly at his sides, and he growled, "I want you to help raise her child."

This time Sasuke's eyes widened and he looked puzzled. "I don't understand."

"Father her child. It would be best for her, to have a male around. I want you to raise him like your own."

Sasuke shook his head slightly. "What the hell for?"

Neji sighed, annoyed. "While she is home, you can work. You have an extensive amount of money, I assume? You're compound is large and it would suit her just fine. And besides, you claim you _love _her, I assume it wouldn't be too hard to raise the child."

Sasuke glanced down. "I don't think I can agree to that."

Neji swallowed roughly, biting back his angry remarks. "You already agreed to it."

The Uchiha looked up, slightly mad. "What makes you think she wants to see me after my sentence is up?"

Neji looked away, biting the inside of his cheek. "Hinata has taken…a liking to you. All she talks about is how strong you are and polite you have become."

Sasuke felt pride swelling his chest and he allowed a cocky smirk to spread over his face. Could raising her child be so hard? He would be excellent at teaching him new jutsus and fighting skills. Plus, he would do everything his father never did. It would be easy.

"And anyway, think of it as a favor to Naruto."

Sasuke suddenly remembered that it was Naruto's. He frowned and shook his head. "No, I don't want to."

Neji shook his head. "You agreed to this, Uchiha, could it really be that hard?"

He imagined a young boy with blonde tuffs of hair and cerulean blue eyes. Guilt spread over his chest as he recalled every fight scene and every time he tried murdering his best friend. "I can't, Hyuuga, why don't you?"

They both understood why he couldn't but Neji's face softened. "I hate to beg, Uchiha. Please, for Hinata, help her."

His mouth opened slightly, and he licked his lips. "Fine, Hyuuga…"

Neji reached toward the tall man's shoulder but hesitated, dropping it. "Thank you, Uchiha."

Sasuke turned away, walking toward the door again. "She is coming; sense her chakra."

Neji nodded, sitting down. "I will say hello then."

Sasuke rolled his eyes and opened the door.

Hinata smiled and continued walking up the walkway. Sasuke's eyes focused on her small stomach and a knot formed in his. "Hello, Sasuke," Hinata pleasantly said. "What are you waiting here for?"

"I sensed your chakra."

"Ah," was all she replied with. She entered the house and walked down the hall. Sasuke closed the door and heard, "Neji-nii-san! Hello, how are you?" Sasuke quickly appeared beside Hinata.

Neji stood and smiled. It looked creepy to Sasuke and he frowned. "Hello, Hinata, I am fine. And you?"

She waved her hand slightly, dismissing the comment. "I apologize, but why are you here?"

Neji shrugged. "Coming by to say hello is all. Hanabi was hoping you would stop by for dinner tonight."

"Oh, I'm very sorry, but I was going to make soup and rice balls for Sasuke and I. You two are more then welcome to come join us though."

Sasuke growled and Hinata elbowed him. Neji's eyes followed her every moment with an angry look. "Thank you but I don't think we are very welcome."

"Of course you are, don't be silly!" She giggled. "We eat just as the sun falls, so come over then."

Sasuke and Neji glared at each other for a long moment before Neji smiled arrogantly and said, "Thanks, I will see you then."

Hinata pulled him in for a hug and Neji tightly held her back, staring into Sasuke's eyes, which were quickly becoming red.

Once Neji left, Sasuke escaped into the kitchen. He took along, healthy drink from an alcohol bottle before throwing it outside- it shattered into thousands of pieces.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A/N- Guys, check out my story Obsession. It is a much different dynamic on this couple. Anyway, I'm so sorry for being gone so long :I so yeah. The next chapter is sort of a filler but I promise it'll be really good and updated tonight or tomorrow. Please, if you all like this story tell more people about it and REVIEW! I love getting reviews and I update so much faster when I get them!


End file.
